Al amparo de la noche
by Miruru
Summary: Bajo todo el estrés provocado por la guerra y el poder, Antonio acepta la invitación de Feliciano y decide asistir al famoso Carnaval de Venecia, para ver si podía olvidar todo el estrés que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Lo que no sabía era lo que la noche veneciana le podía ofrecer.
1. Capítulo 1 - Venecia

**Al amparo de la noche**

**Capítulo 01 — Venecia **

A pesar de que hacía meses que la temporada de invierno había terminado en Los Alpes, podía sentir que la temperatura era inferior que en el resto de lugares. No quería ni imaginarse cómo había sido estar por la zona en pleno invierno, así que casi agradecía haber demorado ese viaje hasta meses más cálidos, en los que ir a caballo por esos terrenos escarpados sin miedo a perecer congelado. También agradecía haber estado cerca, en sus territorios en Nápoles, puesto que desde España hubiera tardado muchísimo tiempo en llegar.

La historia se remontaba a principios de año, cuando llegó una misiva desde Italia que le dejó desconcertado. Abandonó los planos, las estrategias que estaban empezando a elaborar con dedicación entre varios generales del Rey Carlos I, y les dijo que tenían un rato para descansar. La oficina en la que estaba trabajando en Nápoles, durante la primera semana de enero, se trataba de una estancia pequeña y mal situada, que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sumida en una penumbra que lograba que tuvieran que encender lámparas a pesar de que fuera la luz del sol bañaba las edificaciones. Había una estantería al fondo, con unos atlas con pinta de tener aún dibujos de la Tierra como una superficie plana. No hacía tanto que se había demostrado que ésta era redonda y su mismo Rey había otorgado un escudo de armas a uno de los valientes que se aventuraron a intentar dar la vuelta al mundo, sin importarles el miedo de un final por el que caer a la nada.

Delante de la ventana, ocupando el centro de la habitación, había una mesa de madera nueva, que era la que estaba cubierta bajo un mantón de papeles que amenazaba con desparramarse por todo el suelo en cuanto la brisa fría del exterior se adentrara por cualquier grieta. A la derecha de ésta, se encontraba una planta alta de un sano color verde, la prueba de que la cuidaban bien.

Se quedó solo en ese lugar, acunado por un silencio que se veía nublado por el rumor de la gente, paseando por la calle. Tomó el abrecartas y rasgó el sobre para poder sacar el papiro y leyó la caligrafía redondeada y estilizada. Se trataba de una invitación de Feliciano Vargas, el menor de los hermanos italianos, animándole a que viniera hasta Venecia para formar parte del conocido Carnaval que allí tenía lugar. Fuera de Italia, aquel nombre había cobrado cierta fuerza y se oían de él diversos rumores. Los había buenos y los había también de muy malos. Sería mentira decir que no le había producido ni una pizca de curiosidad el escuchar aquello.

Se rumoreaba que todo valía, que los hombres y las mujeres podían cubrir su cara durante el tiempo que duraba y hacer lo que quisieran. Ricos codeándose con pobres, burguesía y populacho mezclados en una locura de alcohol, música y sexo. Últimamente se centraba demasiado en el trabajo, en aquellas amenazas invisibles que les atormentaban, aunque luego se tornaban reales. Lo habló con Carlos, en privado, lejos de consejeros y generales. Le miró con una sonrisa y asintió. Aunque diera la impresión, a simple vista, de que era un hombre amable y considerado, en el fondo sabía que si le dejaba ir era porque esperaba que su visita, que el pasar tiempo con el joven Feliciano, diese fruto y obtuviesen algún inesperado beneficio extra.

¿Para qué iba a quejarse él? No tenía esperanzas en aquel diálogo que ni siquiera había empezado, pero que no se dijera que no había hecho el esfuerzo. Lo que le apasionaba era la oportunidad de poder visitar aquella ciudad en un momento importante para la misma. Esa tarde había cogido la pluma y le había escrito la respuesta. Aceptaba, claro que sí, pero seguramente iría una vez hubiera entrado el verano. Tendrían que hacer las preparaciones necesarias y, a pesar de estar en Nápoles, se tardaba casi una semana entera en llegar hasta Venecia. Además, una vez en Mestre, tendrían que coger un pequeño barco para llegar a la ciudad. Los criados le ayudaron a preparar las provisiones y cargaron el caballo con éstas y con mantas para cubrirse del frío de la noche a campo descubierto.

Así pues, el 13 de junio de 1541, se montó en el caballo y partió hacia Venecia, vestido con una chaqueta de terciopelo negra con mangas bombachas a la altura del hombro, unos pantalones blancos remetidos en botas de cuero y una camisa de lino. Del viaje realmente no podía explicar nada que hubiera sido destacable. Eran horas trotando, forzando al corcel a recorrer más tramo del que podía, y cuando se negaba a avanzar por mucho que lo azuzara, se detenían y dejaba que descansara mientras él mismo comía. Cuando oscurecía y se hacía peligroso seguir avanzando, buscaba un sitio medianamente resguardado, se echaba la cobija por encima e intentaba conciliar el sueño, siempre con un ojo abierto por si alguien intentaba atacarle.

Así pues, el día veinte del mismo mes en el que había partido, llegó a la ciudad de Mestre. El puerto de la urbe estaba lleno de pequeñas y medianas embarcaciones. El lugar era muy frecuentado y los curiosos se acumulaban delante de algunos hombres, que exhibían los pescados frescos que acababan prácticamente de coger en el mar. Se producía entonces una puja, enardecida, en la que al final alguien ganaba tan preciado botín. Después estaban los que paseaban por encima de los tablones de madera, vestidos con ropas que vagaban entre lo pobre y aceptable, y se acercaban a los que tenían pinta de extranjeros para ofrecerles sus servicios de transporte. A ésos era a los que él tenía que dirigirse. Pero antes, tendría que pasar por un establo para dejar su caballo a buen recaudo. El hombre a cargo de la caballeriza era un individuo que tenía la cara roñosa y olía a estiércol. Cuando le vino aquel inconfundible aroma a heces, se echó un paso hacia atrás y evitó las ganas de llevarse la mano a la nariz para evadir el olor a toda costa, ya que no quería resultar maleducado.

El encargado le examinó de arriba abajo, fijándose en los detalles dorados que adornaban aquella chaqueta que cubría los hombros del extranjero, y en base a eso fijó un precio. Tenía la impresión de que lo había inflado ya que creía que era rico, pero mejor no meterse en camisa de once varas ahora que estaba tan cerca del destino. Le pagó los florines que le había demandado por sus servicios y le dio instrucciones de alimentar a su caballo con lo mejor que tuviera, puesto que a la vuelta debería de estar sano y fuerte para hacer el mismo camino de regreso.

Sus pies le llevaron de nuevo por las calles empedradas de Mestre, esquivando con finura a la gente que venía en dirección contraria, comentando en italiano cosas que no pudo entender. También le intentó hablar en ese idioma el tipo que se le acercó en el puerto, mientras paseaba examinando las embarcaciones. Él negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa apurada, y entonces el hombre empezó a hablar en un extraño español que hasta a él le costó de entender. Tampoco podía mentir, desde que su presencia en Italia se había incrementado, a muchos ciudadanos les habían enseñado su idioma y pronto cambiaban a éste sin problema. Lo mismo había pasado con otra lengua en la que no quería ni pensar. ¡Nada de eso! Había venido allí para distraerse, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar esos temas al menos durante el tiempo que pasara en el lugar.

Se sintió nuevamente estafado, pero también sabía que era su culpa por vestir de esa manera. Si hubiese llevado ropajes más sencillos, seguramente hubieran creído que era un vulgar pueblerino, que poco tenía que ofrecerles. La embarcación en la que se montó al final olía a pescado y la madera de cubierta estaba pringosa por el agua del mar. No sabía dónde había estado antes ese barco, pero posiblemente en mar abierto, pescando una cantidad ingente de peces que habían estado descansando sobre la cubierta. Sentarse, pues, se hacía desagradable y tenía la sensación de que no sólo su chaqueta se había mojado, también de que el olor a salitre no le iba a abandonar en días.

Rato después, curiosamente empezando a sentirse algo mareado, desembarcó en Venecia. Las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de personas, la mayoría ya a esas horas llevaba máscaras y algunos incluso disfraces y charlaban animadamente. Le llamó la atención durante un par de minutos un par de juglares que hacían malabarismos y estuvo un rato quieto, observándoles. Después de ese tiempo, decidió que era hora de reemprender el camino e ir hacia el puesto de madera que habían montado los dueños de las góndolas, para atraer a la gente. No sólo las alquilaban, también se ofrecían a dar paseos e incluso vendían algunas, para el que estuviese interesado en desplazarse de manera rápida por la ciudad.

Alguien le dio dos golpecitos suaves sobre el hombro izquierdo y eso hizo que se diera la vuelta para encarar a esa persona. Se encontró de frente con un joven unos cuantos años menor que él en apariencia, con los ojos dorados y el cabello castaño. De éste destacaba un pequeño rizo que se negaba a mantenerse con el resto y que descendía a la izquierda de su cabeza. Al girarse tan bruscamente, el joven se había asustado, pero cuando ya se dio cuenta de que le había identificado, le sonrió amistosamente.

— Qué susto, hermanito España. ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje? —le preguntó el muchacho.

— Me has asustado, Feli —confesó Antonio con una sonrisa resignada. Últimamente estaba tan acostumbrado a tener enemigos en todas partes que a la mínima que alguien se metía en su espacio personal a hurtadillas, reaccionaba como un gato al que habían arrinconado—. El viaje bien, ha sido largo pero por suerte estaba cerca. ¿Cómo estás tú? Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad? Diría que estás incluso más alto...

España llevó una mano al cabello castaño de la joven nación y se lo revolvió un poco, con un gesto familiar que provocó que Italia del Norte cerrara los ojos y sonriera, contento. La última vez que se habían visto, Feliciano Vargas era más bajo y se veía incluso más niño que ahora. No sabía si era porque en su rostro solía haber una expresión feliz, despreocupada, inocente, pero por algún motivo siempre se había visto más joven que su hermano Lovino. Cargó la bolsa de piel que llevaba en la mano derecha sobre su hombro y fue siguiendo al italiano, sin prestar demasiada atención al camino, esquivando a la gente por puro instinto.

— Estoy bien, no puedo quejarme demasiado supongo. Además, no te equivocas, estoy más alto —dijo después de reír un momento, orgulloso por haber crecido un par de centímetros más en ese tiempo en el que no se habían encontrado.

Había algo en el español, algo que no se podía explicar fácilmente. Aunque no hubiera cuidado de él, cuando se había encontrado con Antonio éste le había tratado con cariño, como si fuese algo así como un cuidador. De alguna manera, con el paso de los años, se dio cuenta de que le agradaba cuando le halagaba o le decía que era un buen chico, así que impresionarle no era para nada algo que le disgustara a Feliciano.

— Ya he mandado a que te preparen la habitación en la que descansarás, así que si te sientes agotado puedes echarte un rato cuando lleguemos. Las comidas se sirven a las siguientes horas: el desayuno a las ocho y media, la comida a las dos y media, la cena a las nueve y media. La cocina está abierta, así que si a media noche te apetece comer algo, puedes bajar y servirte lo que te apetezca. ¡Como si estuvieras en tu casa! —exclamó con ímpetu, lo cual hizo que Antonio sonriera.

— Muy bien, intentaré no olvidarme de todo lo que me has dicho. Debo darte las gracias por haberme invitado. Ya sabes, últimamente parece que hay mucho que hacer, así que ya me va bien salir de entre aquellas cuatro paredes para disfrutar un poco del mundo exterior y no pensar en otros temas.

No se dio cuenta en ese instante de que el gesto de Feliciano cambió cuando le escuchó decir eso. Pasó de la jovialidad a una expresión tensa, culpable, mientras mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro. Bueno, no sabía cómo empezar a contarle aquello, así que dejaría que se lo encontrara una vez llegara a la casa. Estuvieron unos quince minutos caminando, aunque como estaban charlando el tiempo se pasó volando. El hogar donde Feliciano se alojaba cada vez que iba a Venecia era un enorme caserón rodeado por una alta verja de hierro. En ésta se arremolinaban enredaderas, que cubrían el jardín y permitían cierta intimidad a pesar de que la disposición de las edificaciones en la ciudad provocara que las casas estuvieran juntas, apelotonadas, a duras penas separadas por pequeñas calles estrechas que conducían de un lugar a otro. La pared era de piedra de color marfil, los cristales de los ventanales eran oscuros y éstos permitían que se filtrara la luz del exterior pero no dejaban que los ojos indiscretos vieran lo que dentro de esos cuatro muros sucedía. Además estaban decorados con líneas que tejían un entramado con forma de rombos.

Se adentraron en el jardín y fueron hacia la puerta principal, a la que se accedía subiendo un par de escalones. Antonio ladeó la mirada hacia la izquierda y vio a una criada, de cabello castaño ondulado, que se entretenía barriendo con una escoba que había vivido años mejores. Cuando se adentraron en la casa le vino un olor a incienso cuya fragancia no supo reconocer. En aquella quietud, en ese silencio que casi se mantenía por completo de no ser por los pájaros fuera que piaban, apoyados en la cornisa de algún edificio cercano, se oyó por encima de todo aquello el ruido de unas botas, chocando con insistencia contra el suelo a medida que avanzaban. Cada vez se escuchaban más próximas y le extrañó en sobremanera que Feliciano se tensara. Le observó de reojo, confundido, y a punto estaba de preguntarle cuando entonces una voz se alzó por encima de todo y eso le hizo detenerse.

— ¿Por fin has vuelto, Italia? He estado pensando que si a tus cocineros no les importa, podría encargarme de...

La persona que se encontraba hablando se detuvo a media frase cuando se dio cuenta de que Feliciano Vargas no se encontraba solo. A su lado estaba un hombre de cabellos castaños despeinado y ojos verde oliva, alguien familiar y a quien, ante todo, no esperaba ver en ese lugar. No era el único sorprendido, por supuesto que no, Antonio se había quedado helado al reconocer la voz, pero aún más cuando había visto a ese hombre allí. Francia, también conocido como Francis Bonnefoy, había dejado de mirar a Feliciano y sus ojos azules estaban puestos únicamente en él. Iba ataviado con una chaqueta azul oscura, con adornos en negro y dorado. Al cuello llevaba un pañuelo blanco de encaje que daba la impresión de ser un adorno más de aquella camisa blanca que lucía. Su talle estaba rodeado por un cinturón de tela negro y los pantalones, beige oscuro, se remetían en unas botas de cuero marrón oscuro, que tenían una hebilla plateada a la altura del tobillo. La tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente amenazaba con tomar tanta presencia que se tornaría incluso una entidad física aparte.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces en esta casa? —preguntó Antonio. Su gesto había pasado de la tranquilidad a la sorpresa y de ésta a la molestia. Sus ojos verdes se habían entrecerrado ligeramente y observaba con desconfianza a Francia, como si temiese que en cualquier momento fuera a hacer algo.

— Esa debería ser mi pregunta, España —contestó antes de que Feliciano pudiera interferir para que la cosa no fuese a más—. ¿Es que no tienes suficiente que debes venir a molestar mientras estoy de vacaciones? Deberías encontrar algo que te entretuviera, como la pintura, o la música, y dejar de tocarme las narices día sí y día también~

Los ojos dorados de Italia del Norte percibieron que las manos del hispano se crispaban, formando puños que no dudaba que en cualquier momento sería capaz de lanzar contra el francés. Nervioso como se encontraba, corrió hasta ponerse a medio camino entre uno y el otro, lo que hizo que ambas naciones centraran su atención en él, demandando explicaciones.

— Sé que queréis que os cuente qué está pasando aquí, ¿podemos ir al salón y sentarnos como buenos hermanos? Os lo explicaré, lo prometo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándole, evaluando la petición que les acababa de lanzar. Juntó las manos como si fuera a rezar y posicionó el lateral de éstas sobre su boca, utilizando la mejor expresión de animal apaleado que pudo poner. Francis suspiró, no demasiado contento, y se encogió de hombros. El italiano observó aquello con una media sonrisa incrédula, aún sin dar crédito a que hubiese logrado al menos que el francés cediera.

— Os espero en el salón —dijo después de virar sobre sus talones, dándoles las espalda a ambos.

— Escucharé lo que tengas que decir —fue la respuesta de Antonio a Feliciano.

El camino hacia el salón transcurrió en un silencio tenso y que cada vez le estaba poniendo más nervioso. En su cabeza, el joven repetía una y otra vez las palabras, intentando formar la oración perfecta. No sabía cómo iba a salir aquello, pero era como estar delante de armamento pesado que al mínimo roce podía saltar por los aires. El salón estaba en la parte derecha de la casa, en la planta baja. La habitación era amplia y estaba situada en una esquina. En dos de las paredes, las que daban al exterior, se encontraban ventanales grandes que permitían el paso de una mayor cantidad de luz. Los ventanucos estaban rodeados por unas cortinas rojas de tela pesada, que cuando se echaban sumían la habitación en una oscuridad casi total. El suelo era de madera y contaba con una gran alfombra que ocupaba prácticamente todo el centro del cuarto, decorada con unos grabados en diferentes colores. Sobre la tela se encontraba una mesa de café oscura, rodeada por un sofá y dos butacones, justo en frente de un hogar que en ese momento se encontraba apagado. Los tresillos estaban forrados de tela del color de la grana, agradable al tacto. Francis se sentó en el sillón que quedaba más próximo a la ventana y dirigió a ésta sus ojos azules. El codo izquierdo se había apoyado en el reposabrazos y su mentón descansaba sobre la mano, cubriendo parcialmente con los dedos sus labios.

Antonio le dirigió una mirada fugaz y por dentro sintió resquemor al ver esa actitud que tenía. Le revenía por dentro lo pomposo que se podía poner, lo mucho que se creía que era el mejor y que nadie podía eclipsar su magnificencia. En esos momentos de rabia, España tenía ganas de irse para él, agarrarle de esa cabellera rubia, arrastrarle hasta la chimenea y hacerle comer carbón hasta que devolviese los pulmones. Pero eso no le gustaría nada a Feliciano y no era más que un invitado. Hizo el esfuerzo de calmar su ira, se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas, en la parte que quedaba más alejada de Francia, y miró hacia el lado contrario, cruzado de brazos.

El italiano se sentó a medio camino entre uno y el otro, suspiró inaudiblemente y les observó, con pena. No sabía cómo empezar a contarles lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que apretó las manos contra sus muslos y se dio coraje, puesto que lo iba a necesitar. Le daba miedo pensar cómo iban a reaccionar cuando les explicara que eso no había sido azar.

— Lo siento, os he engañado... —empezó Feliciano, soltando la bomba desde el inicio—. La verdad es que os he invitado a los dos a venir a los Carnavales para ver si podíais hablar. Las cosas han estado muy tensas entre vosotros, de nuevo, y la gente está empezando a temerse que volváis a pelearos. Cada vez que entráis en guerra, nuestra población lo paga, con pérdidas materiales y humanas. ¿No podéis intentar sentaros a hablar para arreglar las cosas?

El silencio parecía estar respondiendo por sí solo a esa última pregunta. Desde la formación de la Casa de Austria, las cosas entre Francia y España no estaban demasiado bien. Bueno, no siempre habían estado de acuerdo en muchas cosas y a veces se habían aliado con otras naciones, cuyos intereses o ideales encontraban más afines. Tampoco había que negar que a veces, cuando se ayudaban, era por el simple beneficio que obtendrían en caso de victoria. Después de que en 1519 falleciera el emperador Maximiliano I y que en 1520 Carlos I obtuviera el título, Francia había empezado a darse cuenta de la fuerza que España poseía y eso no le gustó ni un pelo. Lo malo en toda la situación era que España, Francia, Inglaterra y el Sacro Imperio Romano estaban en una paz que se había decretado por el Tratado de Londres. En las cláusulas que establecieron, acordaron que si un país declaraba la guerra a otro, el resto se pondría en su contra.

Aunque en Francia se habían fraguado los preparativos para la guerra, no acababan de verlo claro. Ponerse en contra de tres naciones era prácticamente un suicidio, como correr contra una pared de piedra esperando atravesarla. En vez de eso, empezaron a invadir territorios, a apoderarse de ellos con disimulo, como si fueran una plaga silenciosa a la que no se la ve hasta que ya es demasiado tarde como para contrarrestarla. El 25 de mayo de 1521 se declaraba la guerra y no culminaría hasta cinco años después, concretamente el 14 de enero del 1526, cuando después de Pavía, retenido en España y enfermo, Francisco I de Francia y Carlos I de España firmaron el Tratado de Madrid, por el cual el rey de Francia renunciaba a todas las ambiciones de territorio en Italia, Flandes y Artois. Además, le entregaría al rey de España Borgoña, mandaría a dos de sus hijos como rehenes a la Corte Española, prometía que se casaría con la hermana de Carlos y devolvería a los Borbones todos los territorios que les habían sido arrebatados durante la contienda.

No obstante, la paz no llegó a ser notable y en mayo de ese mismo año, alarmados por el poder del emperador Carlos, constituyeron lo que se llamó La liga de Cognac. En ella luchaba el Sacro Imperio Romano, España y el imperio de Carlos de Habsburgo contra Francia, La República de Venecia, Inglaterra, los Estados Pontíficios, el Ducado de Milán y la República Florentina. La ofensiva se desarrolló mayormente por Italia y no dejó a las naciones indiferentes. Todos tenían problemas financieros y habían perdido muchas tropas. Por eso, el 29 de junio de 1529 firmaron el Tratado de Barcelona.

No obstante, aunque dicho tratado se había firmado, España y Francia prosiguieron en guerra y fue Francisco, el rey de Francia, el que decidió buscar la paz con el rey español. Hasta el día 3 de agosto de 1529, España y Francia no asentaron la paz entre ellos. A pesar de todo, el hispano le hizo renunciar a sus derechos sobre territorios Italianos, le hizo pagar un rescate para que los hijos de su rey volviesen a Francia y le forzó a abandonar a los aliados italianos.

Parecía entonces que la paz regresaba a Europa y que la castigada Italia podría empezar a recuperarse de las batallas de otras naciones. Mucha gente tuvo la esperanza de que las ambiciones de Francia se hubiesen calmado y que España no buscara tampoco provocarle. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Francisco II Sforza, duque de Milán, murió el año 1536. El hijo de Carlos heredó el ducado y, como respuesta, Francisco invadió Italia. Llegó a capturar Turín e intentó llegar a Milán, pero no le fue posible.

Como si fuese un patio de recreo, Carlos invadió Provenza y llevó un rápido avance en Aix-en-Provence. Las fuentes decían que iba a atacar Avignon, pero al final retrocedieron hasta sus propios territorios. Durante dos años, España y Francia estuvieron de nuevo peleando, invadiendo mutuamente territorios del otro para intentar demostrarse que no se temían y que no aceptaban una derrota. En 1538, Francia y España firmaron la Tregua de Niza. Turín pasaba a ser francés y, según la historia que había ido contando el Papa Pablo III, Francis y Carlos no habían querido estar en la misma habitación y el pontífice había tenido que ir de una a otra para asentar las bases de aquella tregua. No queda decir que Francis y Antonio tampoco habían querido ni mirarse a la cara, al parecer demasiado ofendidos el uno con el otro como para hablarse, todo por el orgullo.

El año anterior habían intentado negociar, para que esa tregua se convirtiera en una paz definitiva, pero Francia no estaba contento con las demandas del rey Carlos, que exigía que se le devolviera Milán lo antes posible. Se estuvo hablando de una boda para de esta manera apaciguar los ánimos, pero a Francisco no le apetecía perder Milán, así que le ofreció un trato a España: Le entregaría esas tierras si tanto las quería, pero él a cambio le daría los Países Bajos. Como era de esperar, España rechazó la petición y la negociación no llegó a buen puerto. Y ahí se encontraban, en una sala, con un ambiente enrarecido y tenso.

— Lo siento, Feli, me parece que es imposible que nos sentemos a hablar y que lo solucionemos. Lo hemos intentado otras veces, pero Francia es incapaz de guardarse el orgullo y escuchar a los demás —dijo Antonio mirando al italiano con una sonrisa compasiva. Entendía que lo había intentado hacer por su bien, pero aquello para él había sido una putada, con todas las letras.

— ¿Qué YO soy incapaz de guardarme el orgullo? Resulta irónico que lo diga el hombre más orgulloso y terco en todo el planeta —dijo Francis burlón, irónico—. Además, no soy el único que no escucha a los demás. Cuando se te mete algo entre ceja y ceja, dejas de escuchar a la gente con esas orejas que a veces parece que tienes de adorno.

— Serás... —replicó ofendido, con una sonrisa tensa—. ¿A que no te atreves a decírmelo en la calle? Te haré tragar tus palabras de ser necesario.

— ¿Tú y cuántos más~? Si estás todo escuchimizado... Pareces un niño malnutrido porque no tiene dinero. ¿Tanto imperio y luego no tienes para comer? Si quieres puedo ir a la iglesia a pedirles que te den unas migajas, no tienes que tener vergüenza.

Aquello enervó, aún más si cabe, a Antonio, el cual tensó los puños y se levantó del asiento, haciendo un amago de irse a por el galo. Éste, por su parte, no se había movido, le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada, sabiéndose triunfador de ese asalto. Si se acercaba de verdad para pegarle, estaba dispuesto a devolver el golpe. No obstante, Feliciano estaba presente y se apresuró a agarrar la chaqueta de Antonio y tirar de ella para que no se alejara del sofá.

— ¡P-por favor, no os peleéis! —suplicó Feliciano, temiendo que empezara una batalla campal en su casa. Antonio bufó, indignado, y se volvió a sentar, lo cual hizo que el italiano suspirara con alivio—. No tenéis que poneros de esta manera. ¿No sois adultos? Tendríais que sentaros a hablar como tal.

— Es imposible, no tengo nada que hablar con él —dijo Francis, sin mirarles.

— Lo mismo digo. Cuando aprenda a realmente comportarse como un adulto, entonces que me lo diga. Hasta que el momento llegue, no quiero tener que escuchar su pomposa voz ni su estúpida erre —replicó Antonio levantándose del sofá—. Ahora me gustaría ir a mi habitación, si me lo permites.

Estaba claro que no iba a ocurrir nada más aquel día; de repente no iban a levantarse y reconocer que se habían estado comportando como críos. No harían las paces, de sopetón, para que él pudiera dejar de preocuparse tanto por las constantes peleas sobre su territorio. Suspiró, con pesadez, y aceptó que por el momento sólo le quedaba satisfacer su petición. Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, para indicarle el camino hacia su cuarto. Antes de salir por la puerta se giró hacia Francis, el cual estaba muy concentrado oteando el exterior.

— Hermanito Francia, sí quieres usar la cocina puedes hacerlo. Si te preguntan, les dices que te he comentado que te dieran todo lo que necesites —añadió. Los ojos azules no se movieron, se quedaron fijos en la silueta de un edificio a lo lejos. Ni siquiera la encontraba fascinante, pero era un buen sitio al que mirar hasta que se cansara.

— Lo siento, se me han pasado las ganas. No pienso cocinar para él —replicó sin fijar la vista en la figura del italiano. La idea de preparar comida y que ese gorrón fuese a cogerla le reventaba. Estaba claro, no haría eso por él. Prefería comer lo que les sirvieran los criados.

Fue incapaz de argumentar nada, sólo se dio la vuelta y salió para encontrarse con Antonio. Los ojos del español estaban fijos en él, como si esperara que le contara si se había mofado de él de nuevo. No era tonto, así que sabía que si le decía aquello último sólo haría que avivar el fuego que ya estaba ardiendo entre ellos. La habitación de España estaba en la planta superior, yendo por el pasillo de la derecha. Era la tercera puerta que encontrabas sobre la pared izquierda y estaba junto al lavabo. El cuarto no era enorme, pero tampoco era un zulo. Tenía las dimensiones perfectas para albergar una cama, cuyo respaldo tocaba la pared de la derecha, además había en frente del lecho un escritorio de madera clara sobre el que descansaba una pluma y un recipiente de cristal con tinta. El armario, pequeño, se encontraba en el trozo de pared que quedaba a la izquierda, al lado del ventanal.

— Si necesitas cualquier cosa dínoslo, te la proporcionaremos. Además, para el carnaval, en el armario encontrarás un par de disfraces, por si quieres vestirte, y máscaras. Hay algunas leyes, como que no se puede entrar en casas de apuestas con el rostro cubierto y tampoco en los conventos... Algunas personas han aprovechado el anonimato para hacer cosas horribles.

— No te preocupes, Feliciano. Me comportaré, no voy a desbocarme y a ponerme a apostar como un loco. Mucho menos entraría en un convento para hacer cosas terribles a las pobres monjas, el Señor se enfadaría conmigo y creo que en el fondo ya lo está lo suficiente.

Se despidieron, dejando el tema en el aire, y Antonio se puso a sacar la ropa que había traído guardada en su bolsa de cuero. Con cuidado, la fue dejando distribuida por el armario y una vez hubo terminado sacó los dos trajes que le habían dejado. Le llamaron la atención y se tiró un rato observándolos, pensándose seriamente eso de ponérselos, pero acabó por sentenciar que se vería un poco estúpido y decidió que lo mejor era ponerse únicamente la máscara. Iba a salir, lo antes posible. La idea de tener que estar demasiado rato bajo el mismo techo que Francis le hacía sentirse asqueado. Es más, ese rechazo había aumentado al darse cuenta de esos humos, de la actitud de la que el francés parecía presumir.

Estaba sucio después de un viaje tan largo, sudoroso y con unas pintas lamentables, así que pidió a una criada que pasaba cerca que le prepararan un baño. La sala recordaba a uno de aquellos baños romanos antiguos, con mármol y piedra por doquier y una bañera como el centro de la misma. Ésta se encontraba prácticamente llena de agua, de la que se elevaba un vapor humeante, señal de la temperatura que tenía. Se acercó al espejo grande que quedaba a la izquierda, justo encima del lavamanos, y se examinó. Tenía un ojo enrojecido y supuso que se debía a los malos hábitos que había cogido en esos días de camino, en los cuales descansar se había convertido a veces en un privilegio del que debía prescindir. La chaqueta negra se había quedado sobre la cama, en su habitación, y con tranquilidad empezó a desabrochar la camisa que le cubría el torso. La piel se iba quedando al descubierto a medida que lo hacía, puesto que la tela pesaba y por inercia se movía hacia sus costados. Dejó que rozara contra su cuerpo, resbalando hacia sus omoplatos, y entonces hizo un gesto con los brazos para sacarse las mangas. Se agachó, tiró de las botas y las dejó en un lado, bien colocadas para que no le molestaran. Se deshizo de los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándolos en el suelo.

Viró sobre sus talones y fue hacia la bañera, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, estirando sus músculos, que aún estaban engarrotados después de ir a caballo durante tantas horas seguidas. El primer contacto le hizo estremecerse, puesto que el agua estaba más caliente que su piel. Sin embargo, después de poco rato ya se había acostumbrado, así que se fue metiendo con calma, hasta que el agua le cubría hasta el labio superior. Cerró los ojos y espiró el aire por la nariz. Estuvo un buen rato metido en el agua, relajándose. No iba a pensar en nada, ni siquiera en lo que haría una vez saliera. Se quedó traspuesto unos quince minutos y cuando volvió al mundo real pensó que lo ideal sería que se secara y se pusiera algo de ropa. No es que hiciera frío, pero se notaba en ese momento un poco destemplado, seguramente a causa de dormir en agua que empezaba a enfriarse.

Se puso ropa interior, se cubrió las piernas con unos pantalones oscuros, ajustados a su figura, los cuales remetió dentro de sus botas. Sobre el torso vistió una camisa blanca, cuyas mangas eran holgadas y se ajustaban a la muñeca. Los primeros botones de la prenda se encontraban abiertos y exponían parte de su cuello, bronceado por el sol del verano. Se peinó con la mano los cabellos castaños mojados y sonrió. Era hora de pasarlo bien. El sol empezaba a caer y bañaba la habitación con una luz dorada mientras desaparecía por el horizonte. Feliciano le había dejado cuatro máscaras y estuvo pensando cuál ponerse. Una cubría por completo la cara, así que la descartó porque el calor seguro que le haría sudar bajo ésta.

Después de unos minutos, Antonio se decidió por una de las que había. La tomó en sus manos, sintiendo el fresco del revestimiento que tenía contra las yemas de los dedos. Dejó que resbalaran hasta coger las dos cintas negras y se la acercó hasta el rostro. Se ajustó las tiras, atándoselas contra la cabeza, ajustada, de manera que se asegurara que no se caerían. Se observó en el espejo y dibujó una sonrisa. La máscara era conocida como Colombina y ésa, en concreto, era la Colombina Sole. Estaba revestida con una capa de plata y tenía unos agujeros lo suficientemente grandes como para dejar sus ojos al descubierto. En la parte inferior, a excepción de la zona de la nariz, estaba decorada con otra capa que se arremolinaba en formas redondeadas que se asemejaban a una enredadera y que subían hasta la zona de las cejas. Destacaba que en la parte superior, a la mitad, estaba la figura de un sol en cuyo centro había la cara de una mujer.

Lo que completó su vestimenta fue un tabarro, una capa que le cubría hasta prácticamente la cintura, de color negro. Cerca del cuello llevaba unos broches plateados, metálicos, con forma similar a la de la hoja de parra y de la punta de las mismas había un par de cuerdas, formadas por dos cordones suaves que se entrelazaban entre ellos, asegurando que la pieza de ropa no se escurriría hacia abajo y se caería. Aún a riesgo de ser maleducado, Antonio descendió las escaleras en la oscuridad, mientras de fondo podía escuchar el rumor de platos en el comedor, llegó hasta la puerta y se escabulló por una pequeña rendija que abrió, sin aventurarse a abrirla más en caso que crujiese.

Fuera, en la calle, se escuchaban algunos grillos, que seguramente se escondían entre las hojas de los arbustos que poblaban el jardín de los Vargas. Los pasos de Antonio pronto le guiaron a una plazoleta, pequeña, en la que se acumulaba mucha gente vestida de manera extravagante. Todos tenían el rostro cubierto total o parcialmente por una máscara. La música invadía cualquier rincón de los alrededores y la gente bailaba, sin saber ni quién era la persona que tenían delante. Hombres y mujeres, mujeres y mujeres, hombres y hombres, danzaban al ritmo del compás, dando vueltas ocasionalmente y lanzando vítores al aire. Había juglares realizando malabares, demostrando la habilidad que habían ido aprendiendo con el paso del tiempo, a base de práctica.

Al fondo, cerca de un pequeño muro, se encontraba una mesa grande en la que la gente bebía, desinhibida, charlando en italiano, francés, español y hasta algunos en inglés. No entendía cómo demonios podían comprenderse los unos a los otros, pero daba la impresión de que lo lograban. No era sólo la barrera del lenguaje, se trataba además del ruido ambiental que dificultaba la tarea. Se acercó a aquel rincón y observó a los presentes, intentando averiguar a quién había que caerle bien para beber gratis. Ladeó el rostro y vio que una mujer, rechoncha, con la nariz rojiza y el cabello castaño rizado recogido en un moño, se dirigía hacia la mesa cargando en sus manos seis jarras de cerveza que repartió entre los que alrededor de ella se apelotonaban.

Hablar con esa mujer fue una de las cosas más difíciles que España había realizado en los últimos meses. Lo juraba, incluso más difícil que hablar con ese rey estúpido que Francia tenía. Después de largos minutos en los que ambos, en su idioma natal, gritaban casi como si eso fuese a hacerles entenderse y gesticular intentando que la otra persona adivinara a lo que se refería, Antonio descubrió que la cerveza no era gratuita y que costaba cinco florines. No le quedó otra que sacar la bolsa de cuero que llevaba al cinto, estratégicamente situada para que ningún ladrón se la robara en un descuido, y pagar para obtener bebida. No era de las mejores que había tomado, pero al menos servía a su propósito.

Se sentó en un rincón y fue observando a los presentes mientras bailaban. En una ocasión una mujer, con un generoso escote que no se esforzó en fingir que no miraba, se le acercó y le pidió para bailar. No es que fuese muy habilidosa y le pisó hasta en un total de tres ocasiones. Después de aquello, tomó la decisión de no bailar más con nadie que pareciese que no tenía ni idea de cómo mover coordinadamente un pie tras otro. Eso no quitaba que diera palmas al ritmo de la música, cuando una tonada animada hizo que la gente se levantara y se pusiera a danzar mientras el público seguía el ritmo golpeando con las manos. A cada bebida que apuraba, Antonio podía notar ese calorcillo en el estómago, ese cosquilleo y también la calidez anormal que sus mejillas tenían, seguro que a causa del alcohol. Mientras se terminaba el trago ya-no-recordaba-qué-número, el español se fijó en la llegada de un grupo de personas a aquella pequeña fiesta dentro de la ciudad de Venecia.

Dos mujeres, vestidas con esos trajes que al hispano le gustaban tanto y que bien poco dejaban a la imaginación para la época en la que estaban, que pronto se pusieron a bailar juntas, riendo cómplices. Después un joven que se había colado y que corría entre la gente, que ni tiempo tenían a decirle que debería estar en la cama. Finalmente, para terminar la comitiva, un hombre que miró a su alrededor. No le prestó atención al principio, puesto que era otra persona más, pero al darse cuenta de que le estaba observando, poco le costó seguir con los ojos fijos en él también. El varón en cuestión debía estar entre la veintena y la treintena seguramente. Sus ojos claros estaban cubiertos por una máscara similar a la suya, pero dorada. No tenía un sol, pero había unas puntas que se elevaban hacia sus cejas. Dos de ellas eran caballos alados, que miraban hacia el centro, en el que se elevaba un arpa. Había otros motivos grabados en la parte de las mejillas y repartidas homogéneamente por la máscara se encontraban pequeñas piedras preciosas, que refulgían al pasar cerca de las lámparas de fuego. El cabello, largo, recogido en una coleta, era del color del ébano y reflejaba los rojizos de la iluminación del lugar. Llevaba una camisa similar a la de Antonio, con mangas anchas, parecidas a las de los mosqueteros, de color negra y unos pantalones de la misma tonalidad marcaban su cuerpo, dejando pocos rincones a la imaginación. Encima llevaba un tabarro, oscuro.

Los labios de aquel desconocido se curvaron en una divertida sonrisa y España, no supo por qué, se avergonzó al verle de esa manera. Bueno, quizás había sido demasiado descarado mirándole. Rehuyó los ojos de aquel desconocido y con los dedos tamborileó sobre el asiento en el que se encontraba descansando. Aunque no era demasiado tarde, tampoco es que hiciera mucho en aquel lugar, así que se planteó la posibilidad de regresar. Pero, justo entonces, alguien se puso delante de él, tapándole la luz que tenía en frente, lo cual hizo que levantara la mirada. Delante tenía a ese hombre desconocido, el cual le tendía una jarra con alcohol.

— _¡No, no, gracias! ¡No hace falta!_ —dijo el hispano mezclando español e italiano; lo poco que sabía al menos.

El hombre sonrió y con gracilidad sacudió su cabeza, de izquierda a derecha, para luego regresar al origen del movimiento. De nuevo sus ojos claros le observaron con divertimiento, mientras agitaba ligeramente el vaso delante de él. El rostro de Antonio, a pesar de estar medio oculto, mostró la indecisión que sentía por dentro. Por eso mismo las manos enguantadas del hombre tomaron las suyas y le obligaron a agarrar la jarra. Bajó los orbes verdes a la bebida y luego éstos volvieron a enfocar a esa persona. Entonces, siendo consciente de que no iba a poder negarle la invitación a esas alturas, el hispano sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, agradeciéndole silencioso. El varón le miró sorprendido y, después de cuatro segundos, su gesto imitó el que España tenía. Ambos estuvieron un rato sentados el uno junto al otro, viendo a las parejas dar vueltas sobre las baldosas, dejando que las notas les envolvieran. Cuando dejó la jarra vacía sobre la mesa, notó que esa persona a su lado se levantaba.

Por un momento pensó que se iba a ir, pero de repente lo tenía delante. Antonio le miró, curiosamente, y entonces ese desconocido extendió el brazo derecho hacia un lado y lo bajó, con una floritura, hasta que su mano estaba extendida hacia el español. Éste seguía anonadado, sin saber qué era lo que quería. Pasó la mirada a su rostro y vio que con la otra mano, la cual había elevado a la altura de su cabeza, cubría parcialmente sus labios, los cuales estaban curvados en una sonrisa. Notó que sus hombros se sacudían y, aunque no le había escuchado, supo que se había reído. Los dedos finos del hombre se estiraron con insistencia, urgiéndole a algo que él no entendía. Como no hacía nada, el desconocido señaló hacia la gente que seguía bailando y de nuevo se la volvió a tender.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron más de la cuenta, por fin comprendiendo que le estaba pidiendo un baile. Negó con la cabeza, torpemente, y sus manos se unieron a ese frenético gesto que quería darle a entender a su interlocutor que no era la mejor de las ideas y que le daba vergüenza. Incluso había cerrado los ojos, pensando en la idea de que muchas personas pudieran verle bailar con aquel hombre. Sin embargo, tras sentir como algo presionaba su frente, los volvió a abrir y se encontró de nuevo con la mirada clara de aquel varón que le observaba con decisión, como si no hubiera otra persona más segura sobre la faz de la Tierra acerca de querer bailar con él. Se fijó en que sus labios se movían y, aunque no escuchó su voz por encima de aquel tumulto, juraría que había podido leer un "Por favor". O quizás había hablado italiano, a saber. Le miró unos segundos más, sin saber por qué seguía resistiéndose tanto. Al final suspiró, extendió su mano y dejó que descansara sobre la del hombre.

Cuando ésta descansó contra la tela, el individuo le sonrió, la estrechó entre sus dedos y tiró de él hasta que estaba de pie. Pasaron entre la gente, ignorando las posibles miradas que pudiesen haber sobre ellos, y llegaron a un sitio en el que había un hueco. La mano del joven se posó en su cintura, estrechándola, y la derecha buscó la contraria y la tomó con gracilidad, elevándola en el aire. Ahora que estaban tan cerca, podía oler ese aroma similar a la naranja que desprendía el desconocido. Se tensó cuando se encontró con que sus ojos habían coincidido. Bueno, estaba definitivamente observándole demasiado. El varón vestido de oscuro le sonrió, intentando que se relajara de algún modo. La canción empezó a sonar y la gente a moverse. Aunque ninguno de los dos se sabía bien los pasos, iban improvisando. En un par de ocasiones se chocaron con alguna pareja, cuando éstos giraron de improviso y Antonio y su compañero no lo habían sabido prever.

La música era animada e iban pegando ligeros saltos para poder mover los pies a la velocidad que requería la canción. Se iban mirando, divertidos, sin poder evitar reír de vez en cuando. El moreno estiró un brazo e hizo que Antonio se alejara; después le atrajo, con la mano en lo alto, haciendo que virara sobre sí mismo hasta estar pegado a él, rodeado por sus brazos. Se miraron a los ojos, mientras la fiesta seguía detrás, desarrollándose ajena a ese momento entre los dos, al interés que en ellos había despertado. Cuando chocaron contra otra pareja, Antonio y el otro hombre se separaron y trastabillaron unos pasos. Esos individuos se acercaron a ver si estaban bien y ambos pronto pidieron perdón. Se apartaron del barullo, yendo a un área un poco más vacía, a uno de los lados. Se miraron y rieron por lo bajo, desviando la mirada. El hombre de cabellos negros se acercó y le tendió una mano de nuevo a Antonio, el cual volvía a estar confundido. Para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música y el ruido, se hizo con ella, sin esperar a que se la diera, y tiró de él hasta que estuvieron prácticamente abrazados. En un italiano extraño, murmuró contra su oreja.

— _¿Quieres...? Eh… Pasear_ —dijo dubitativo. Se notaba que el italiano no era su idioma materno, puesto que no lo dominaba. Era como Antonio, el cual sudaba frío cada vez que tenía que decir algo. Si conocía más palabras era porque ahora que tenía territorios en Italia, siempre era bueno conocer lo que los pueblerinos murmuraban a sus espaldas.

España retrocedió un poco, lo suficiente para poder verle. No era el tipo de cosas que solía hacer, pero se lo había pasado muy bien danzando con esa persona. Ahora más que antes, no encontraba ni un solo motivo por el cual negarse a pasar el rato con él. Le tendió la mano, la cual pronto fue estrechada por la de ese hombre, que dibujó una sonrisa incluso más radiante que antes. Antes de que se pusiera en marcha, el hispano le pegó un suave tirón para que se detuviera y se acercó para poder hablarle a la oreja.

— _Soy Antonio_ —le dijo, para que supiera cómo podía llamarle en caso de querer hacerlo.

— _Yo Robert_ —respondió antes de que se apartara.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenas!<strong>

**Pues aquí he vuelto yo con un nuevo fic. ¡Canonverse! No os acostumbréis, de éstos no tengo tantos XD Me supuso, como normalmente, mucha investigación. No sólo por los hechos históricos (tenía que acotarlos en una época determinada del tiempo y que me cuadraran), además por toda la información del carnaval de Venecia en esa época y sobre las máscaras.**

**Sep, Antonio y Francis se odian muy mucho en este fanfic xD Las cosas en esa temporada estaban muy delicadas entre ellos.**

**Para quien no haya leído otros fanfics míos, Robert es un nombre que suelo usar en otras historias para mostrar a algo así como el 2P de Francia xD**

**Espero que os vaya gustando y también espero ver vuestra opinión sobre esta nueva historia.**

**¡Saludos! **

**Miruru.**


	2. Capítulo 2 - El hacha de guerra

**Al amparo de la noche**

**Capítulo 02 — El hacha de guerra**

— _Soy Antonio_. —le dijo, para que supiera cómo podía llamarle en caso de querer hacerlo.

— _Yo Robert_. —respondió antes de que se apartara.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, una especie de reverencia, expresando que era un honor conocerle. Así fue como Antonio, en un momento de delirio, dejando que su cerebro, claramente inoperativo, tomara las riendas de la situación, se marchó a dar una vuelta por Venecia de la mano de un hombre que decía llamarse Robert. Pasaron por calles más tranquilas, pero siempre terminaban desembocando a alguna pequeña plaza, decorada con banderines y repleta de gente comiendo, bebiendo o bailando. La festividad, que ya se prolongaba desde hacía meses, era entonces el alma de Venecia y se había ido convirtiendo cada vez más en la manera de huir al anonimato.

No habló mucho con Robert, puesto que temía que se diera cuenta de que no podían establecer una conversación decente. Sorprendentemente, con ese hombre no le hacían falta demasiadas palabras para poderse entender. Con gestos, con un simple toque en el hombro, con un murmullo o con la manera en la que sus cejas se arrugaban, podían saber qué era lo que el otro quería. El hombre adquirió bebidas para ambos, le invitó a pasear entre la gente y le señalaba cuando veía algo interesante. Las horas pronto pasaron, volando, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba bien entrada ya la madrugada. El hispano se sentía contento, tirando a borracho. En un rincón, alejados, sentados sobre un banco, Robert y Antonio miraban el ir y venir de gente y se entretenían con los juglares, que realizaban un espectáculo de fuego impresionante. Su brazo rozó con el de Robert y entonces dejó de prestarle atención a la gente. El hombre, a su vez, le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, con cordialidad. Si le preguntaban, Antonio afirmaría una y otra vez que no entendía por qué ese varón le hacía actuar de esa manera que ni él mismo entendía. No comprendía por qué en ese momento, ahora que estaban el uno junto al otro, cerca, Antonio se vio irremediablemente atraído hacia ese rostro, hacia esos ojos claros que no le rehuían.

Se inclinó hacia él, sin pensarlo, sin mediar palabra alguna, y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los unos contra los otros, se detuvo. Seguramente el motivo era que estaba borracho, bastante, y ya no pensaba con la cabeza, si no con otra zona de su cuerpo. Claro, Robert había sido muy amable con él, así que estaba confundiendo la amabilidad de éste con otro tipo de comportamiento. Los ojos del hombre se habían abierto como platos al notar al español tan cerca, atónito. Sin embargo el contacto nunca llegó tener lugar porque Antonio retrocedió, arrepentido, y miró hacia otro lado.

No sabía cómo salir de la situación y agradecía que aquella máscara que Feliciano le había prestado le cubriera el rostro tan bien. Entonces pudo notar que algo le pinchaba suavemente el hombro derecho. Se dio la vuelta, para mirar a su acompañante, y la mano derecha de éste tomó su mentón, con suavidad, mirándole a los ojos. De repente, la tensión que habían vivido por un momento con un simple roce había regresado. El moreno se inclinó, lentamente, como un felino cuya intención era no asustar a su presa. Ladeó el rostro, con cuidado de que el choque de las máscaras no fuese a ser incómodo y, en última instancia, fuese a hacerles daño, y entonces presionó los labios contra los de Antonio, suavemente.

Aunque le veía borroso, le miró por un momento, asimilando que era Robert el que finalmente se había apoderado de sus labios, a pesar de que la intención inicial había sido única y exclusivamente suya. En dos segundos, había concluido que ese tipo sabía besar bien y que su boca tenía un gusto a alcohol que le agradaba. El contacto, lamentablemente, no duró demasiado. Aún así, Robert no puso tanta distancia entre ellos, mientras continuaba observando a su compañero español. Ahora era su turno, la hora de ver si aquel contacto le había disgustado o quería más. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Antonio se inclinó sobre él parcialmente y juntó de nuevo sus labios. Tampoco fue durante mucho rato y supo qué era lo que pasaba cuando el de cabellos cortos se separó y miró alrededor, preocupado por el que dirían.

Era curioso pero, a pesar de que la homosexualidad públicamente estaba condenada, era bien acogida por la población en esa época. Nadie les había mirado durante demasiado rato. De repente sintió que la mano enguantada de Robert le asía la muñeca y le obligaba a levantarse. No le dijo nada, sólo dejó que le guiara por las calles hasta que, poco antes de cruzar un puente, le arrastró hacia un pequeño portal. Le empujó hasta hacer que su espalda chocara contra la pared de piedra y, con los brazos apoyados a los lados de su cuerpo, el moreno le observó fijamente. Echó un rápido vistazo alrededor y luego clavó los ojos en Antonio. ¿Era esa la manera que tenía de demostrarle que ahora estaban solos? ¿Es que se había dado cuenta de que temía que les vieran? Se dio cuenta de que sí, de que se trataba de eso mismo, porque de repente Robert estaba cerca de sus labios, rozándolos como provocación, buscando cualquier reacción por parte del hombre al que había acorralado contra la pared.

Las neuronas de Antonio se estaban apagando, una a una, lentamente, desde que le tenía tan cerca. Había química entre ellos y tenía conocimiento de aquel hecho desde que se habían visto hacía horas. ¿Para qué negar lo evidente durante más rato? Se movió hasta que sus labios estaban unidos, finalmente, pero fue un gesto que duró un momento. Le observó con una sonrisa prepotente, dándole a entender que estaba jugando a su mismo juego, que buscaba provocarle. En ese momento la fachada de Robert, aparentemente calmada, se vino abajo. Le apretó contra la pared, con las manos apoyadas en su cuello y parte de su mentón y le besó con pasión, con ansia inesperada. Antonio se apoyó contra la pared mejor, buscando estabilidad después de que le empujara con ese ímpetu. Tardó muy poco en besarle, en responder a cada movimiento. Podían oír la respiración del otro, más rápida, esforzándose en proporcionarle aire mientras seguían devorando sus bocas. Mientras, las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del desconocido delante de ellos, intentando descubrirlo por debajo de las ropas.

El hispano entrecerró los ojos y suspiró al sentir el roce sobre su entrepierna, aún por encima de las telas. Fue ése el instante en el que supo que estaba peor de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Los movimientos de Robert eran bruscos, pasionales, como si tuviera prisa por continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Daba la impresión de que temía que fuese a apartarse, arrepentido. Lo que no sabía él era que España hacía un rato que se estaba dejando dominar por sus instintos más bajos. Bajó la cabeza y aguantó un jadeo, tratando de hacerlo lo más silencioso posible, cuando la húmeda lengua del varón de cabellos negros recorrió directamente su miembro. Estiró la mano, para aferrar sus cabellos y empujarse contra él, necesitado, pero Robert le apresó las manos contra la pared y succionó, para castigarle. Al poco, Antonio estaba tan delirante por el placer, que ni lo intentaba, así que sus manos se dedicaron a otra parte de su cuerpo, con el mero objetivo de prepararle para lo que vendría a continuación.

Los pantalones terminaron por molestar a Robert así que le hizo quitarse una bota y sacarse una pernera del mismo. Con lo que había costado quitarle el calzado, con una sola sería más que suficiente. Alzó la pierna, torneada, morena comparada con su piel y la apostó contra su cintura. El rostro estaba apoyado contra el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro e iba repartiendo besos contra el mismo, mientras la cabeza de Antonio estaba alzada, mirando hacia el techo debajo del que se habían resguardado. La diferencia entre sus dígitos y el miembro era notable, así que cuando empezó a penetrarle, los dedos del hispano se apretaron contra aquella espalda desconocida, mientras Robert besaba su lóbulo, lo mordisqueaba, y le chistaba con un tono cariñoso, animándole seguramente a relajarse cuando no lo estaba.

Tras algunos minutos, Antonio no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en el placer, mientras ese hombre se adentraba en su cuerpo, repetidamente. Sí que le hizo caso cuando le chistó, porque se dio cuenta de que se escuchaban pasos no muy lejos de allí. Robert le ocultó, intentando que se viera lo menos posible de él. Con un poco de suerte, si les pillaban, pensarían que se estaba tirando a una mujer y les ignorarían. Aún así, ni por esas dejó de penetrarle, a un ritmo constante, que cuando se quedaron a solas aceleró. Le empujaba contra la pared, haciéndole chocar repetidamente, hasta que al final eso fue insuficiente, así que sujetó la pierna en el antebrazo, a la altura del codo y sus manos se aferraron a sus nalgas para así poder empujar su cintura con más precisión. Le escuchó gemir deliciosamente contra su oído, le notó contraerse alrededor de su miembro y poco le importó que se manchara la ropa cuando alcanzó su deseado orgasmo. Se observaron, respirando agitadamente, intentando adivinar un rostro que quedaba oculto por las máscaras, y nada más ocurrió.

Robert fue amable con él tras aquello: le ayudó a adecentarse y le acompañó hasta la plaza en la que se habían encontrado, que ahora estaba llena de borrachos echados por el suelo, durmiendo la mona. Los fuegos estaban apagados y la gente se había marchado a su casa o a otro lugar en el que proseguir con la fiesta. Tomó la mano del español y besó el dorso, gentil, mientras le observaba de reojo, con una sonrisa tenue que se le contagió a España.

Robert se incorporó, soltó su mano, se dio la vuelta y se perdió por las calles de Venecia. Él aún se quedó un par de minutos allí plantado, mirando el lugar por el que se había ido. Todavía se sentía un poco mareado por el alcohol, así que lo mejor sería empezar a intentar ubicarse para volver a la casa de Feliciano.

* * *

><p>Sumido en una oscuridad profunda, una voz empezó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte. A medida que pasaba el rato se volvía más clara y finalmente la reconoció como la voz de Feliciano Vargas, la cual llamaba su nombre y le pedía que se despertara. La luz le cegó cuando abrió los ojos y, además, vino acompañada de un dolor de cabeza que le taladró toda la calavera. Tenía la boca seca y cuando se levantó para sentarse sobre el lecho, se dio cuenta de que además le dolía el trasero. Por un momento se sintió desorientado, casi como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante siglos y no supiera exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado sumido en ese letargo. Segundos después recordó la aventura que había tenido la noche anterior; la fiesta, el jolgorio y entonces Robert: su sonrisa, el paseo por Venecia, el sexo en la calle... Salió de su delirio cuando Italia, a su lado, le miró preocupado.<p>

— Perdona, que aún estoy despertándome. ¿Qué es lo que me decías? —le preguntó Antonio.

— Te preguntaba si te encuentras bien. Has llegado bien entrada la madrugada, creo que has estado bebiendo, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo lo sabías?— inquirió sorprendido el español. Bueno, esa parte de volver a la casa no la recordaba realmente. Llegados a ese punto, sólo sabía que tenía ganas de llegar a dormir porque se sentía agotado.

— Bueno, tiraste sin querer una mesita que hay en la entrada y se te escuchó reír por lo bajo. Nos asustamos al principio pensando que podía ser algún ladrón.

Tuvo que reírse al imaginar una escena por el estilo. Le daba algo de vergüenza el pensar que el joven le hubiera visto en ese estado, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Si iba y le decía que no debía seguir su ejemplo y que beber estaba mal, se iba a reír en su cara directamente. La conversación prosiguió, ligera, y le fue ayudando a despertar sus sentidos. Se enteró de que eran ya las dos de la tarde y le informó de que estaban esperándole para comer. Le pidió un par de minutos, suficientes para ponerse ropa medio decente y peinarse. El italiano le sonrió, asintió, concediéndoselos, y le dejó intimidad para que se arreglara.

La casa parecía diferente a la luz del día. Por las ventanas de la zona noreste, que a esas horas se encontraban abiertas, entraban los rayos del sol. Se engalanó con una sencilla camisa y un pantalón cómodo de color marrón. Feliciano le había prestado un calzado ligero, descubierto, para que sus pies pudieran descansar de las botas, que tanto calor producían en verano. Se notaba la hora que era porque entraba un aire húmedo y calentorro del exterior, provocado en su mayoría por el agua que se acumulaba en los canales. Bajó la escalera y una vez en el rellano tomó el pasillo de la derecha, que se alargaba hasta doblar la esquina. Al fondo del todo había una puerta grande, de madera rojiza, tras la cual se encontraba el comedor.

La estancia era una combinación de arte y mobiliario refinado. Las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros de pintores famosos de la época y había pequeñas mesitas con jarrones de porcelana fina, los cuales contenían flores que daban vida al lugar. En el centro, bajo una lámpara de techo dorada que en ese momento se encontraba apagada, había la gran mesa rectangular de caoba, parcialmente cubierta por un mantel rojizo sobre el que descansaban los alimentos. Cada comensal tenía un tapete cuadrado del mismo color, en el que estaba su plato y los respectivos cubiertos al lado del mismo.

Feliciano estaba sentado al lado del hueco en el que se suponía que España debía ir. En frente del italiano, entretenido en desplegar la servilleta y colocársela en el regazo, estaba Francia, el cual no había levantado por ahora la mirada para recibir al recién llegado. Tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño al español, el cual tomó asiento en su lugar e hizo lo mismo con la servilleta. Los ojos azules se despegaron del trozo de tela y observaron al español fijamente, percatándose de ciertos detalles. Cuando, presto, fue a servirse un vaso de agua, los labios del galo se entreabrieron.

— Ojeroso, fotosensible y sediento... Me parece que alguien bebió demasiado anoche, ¿me equivoco? —le comentó ligeramente divertido.

— No te incumbe. —replicó tajantemente Antonio.

La intención de Francia no había sido burlarse de él en ese momento, lo prometía, pero la respuesta le tocó la moral y se notó porque entrecerró los ojos un segundo, ofendido por la manera en que el de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes le había contestado. Por su parte, el español no tenía ganas de soportar nada que proviniera del francés. Si tenía ganas de reírse de alguien de buena mañana, que buscara a otra persona. Era innegable que había bebido. Es más, le conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo con sólo echarle un vistazo. Recalcar lo evidente, en ese momento, le parecía una manera de burlarse de él. No quería entrar en su juego, así que por eso mismo le había respondido frío.

Feliciano volvía a sentir el ambiente tenso y se maldecía a sí mismo por haber tenido aquella brillante idea. En su cabeza, había imaginado que realmente pensarían en la posibilidad de hablarse, de descubrir que sus diferencias no eran más que tonterías que podían pasar por alto. Lo que no esperaba era que los dos fueran tan tercos como para no dar su brazo a torcer y que fuesen a provocar ese tipo de situaciones. Le gustara o no, ahora le iba a tocar intentar salvar ese silencio tenso.

— ¿Y qué tal ayer el carnaval, España? Te tuvo que gustar mucho, ¿no? Llegaste tardísimo —dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa tensa. Le estaban sudando hasta las manos de los mismos nervios. No podía controlarlo, era irremediable cuando lo único que sonaba era el ruido del reloj.

— No te hagas ilusiones, Feli~ —añadió Francis antes de que España pudiera responder, con un tono divertido y esta vez burlón—. Seguramente iba tan borracho que, a pesar de intentar regresar pronto, se perdió y estuvo dando vueltas hasta que encontró la casa. ¿Qué? ¿A que no me equivoco? Tu orientación borracho es horrorosa.

— Sí, me lo pasé genial —contestó Antonio, mirando directamente a Feliciano. Por supuesto que había escuchado toda esa basura que había rezumado de la boca del francés, pero no iba a hacerle caso. Ojalá se atragantara con sus propias palabras y se ahogara—. Conocí a un hombre y estuvimos por ahí disfrutando del carnaval. Compañía grata, compañía muy grata de hecho.

— Vaya, qué bien... —murmuró tenso el italiano, pasando la vista de uno a otro. Francis se había quedado enfadado al ver que le habían ignorado. Además, por su expresión, podías saber que en cualquier momento contraatacaría para hacer notar su presencia a los demás. Al parecer no era el único que había notado aquello, puesto que antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada más el hispano continuó hablando.

— Es de esa compañía de la que nunca te quieres separar, ¿sabes? —continuó España, con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Nada que ver con las viejas amistades que he tenido. Si lo comparamos, eso era pseudo-entretenimiento. Es un chico majo, agradable y caballeroso, nada que ver con la purria traidora con la que solía compartir mi tiempo.

La expresión de Francia se ensombrecía a cada frase que decía e Italia del norte observaba aquello con miedo. ¿Iban a empezar una pelea física? Porque como eso pasara, no iba a ser capaz de detenerles. Ellos eran prácticamente adultos y él, comparado con ambos, no era más que un niño. Iba a ser patético pero, si ocurría, tendría que llamar a la gente del servicio para que le echaran una mano. Los ojos azules helados seguían clavados en su vecino español, como si quisieran fulminarle. Bueno, si no le hubiese ofendido aquel comentario le hubiera sorprendido. Aunque no había ido dirigido hacia él, Feliciano había sentido dolor por un momento al escucharle decir aquello. Como el italiano no le prestaba ya atención, con la mirada dorada puesta en Francia, él mismo se vio obligado a observarle. Encontrar aquella expresión de rabia le produjo regocijo por dentro al saber que le había molestado de aquella manera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? Las verdades duelen, lo sé. Aunque no sólo eso. Además fue el polvo perfecto: sabía dónde y cómo tocar. Deberías llamarle para que te enseñara, porque debes ir repartiendo decepciones a tus ocasionales ligues. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Era complicado que dejara llevarse por sus sentimientos de manera tan brutal, pero Francis mandó aquello a la porra después de esa última vejación. Se levantó de la silla, se inclinó hacia delante, sin importarle tirar un par de copas sobre el mantel, y con la mano derecha agarró el cuello de la camisa del hispano, obligándole a levantarse un poco si no quería que la tela le asfixiara levemente. Aún estando en esa situación, la sonrisa de Antonio no se difuminó y eso le produjo unas ganas terribles de golpearle en el rostro. Si el golpe hacía que le retumbara la cabeza durante horas, se sentiría satisfecho. Pero se había levantado parlanchín, al parecer, así que continuó hablando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme o no? Aunque no creo que ése sea el mejor ejemplo que le puedas dar a Feliciano, ¿no? Mírale, le estás asustando con tu comportamiento bárbaro. Después te quejas de que yo soy el poco civilizado~

Los ojos azules miraron de soslayo al italiano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había levantado, pero seguramente había sido cuando había tirado de España. Tenía los brazos estirados hacia ello, pero no se atrevía a tocarles, por miedo a que eso provocara finalmente la pelea. En su rostro estaba escrito el horror, la preocupación que le invadía porque la trifulca estaba a punto de estallar. No le dejó un sabor agradable en la garganta el saber que estaba de esa manera porque él había actuado impulsivamente.

Aflojó los dedos y la tela de la camisa se resbaló entre sus dedos lentamente, permitiendo al español volver a sentarse sobre la silla. De un tirón, se atusó la ropa y regresó la atención al almuerzo. Apretó el puño, clavando sus dedos contra la palma de la mano, de ésa que había estado asiendo la prenda de vestir de su vecino, y le miró con frustración. A continuación observó a Feliciano que, aunque parecía más relajado, aún estaba preocupado. Le sonrió un poco, resignado.

— Lo siento, Feli, creo que ya he tenido suficiente comida por hoy —comentó el galo a desgana—. Así que, con tu permiso, me retiro a mi habitación.

Le hizo una sentida reverencia y entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Justo cuando se quedaron a solas, Feliciano se acercó a Antonio, que había estado impasible hasta el momento, con cara de enfado. Era extraño ver ese tipo de emociones reflejadas en el rostro del joven italiano, así que España le miró sorprendido, con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca.

— ¡Eso ha sido horrible! —le reprochó—. Has sido muy cruel con Francia. Os he invitado para que intentéis que las cosas se relajen entre vosotros, no para que empecéis la guerra aquí. Así que te agradecería que no le atacaras verbal de esa manera. Para mí es terriblemente incómodo y me da miedo que paséis a los puños en cualquier momento.

— Lo siento... —murmuró, ligeramente apenado al escucharle decir aquello directamente—. Sé que no ha sido un comportamiento ejemplar, pero él ha empezado metiéndose conmigo por tener resaca. Es evidente que la tengo, no es necesario que lo recalque —se justificó.

— No sé si lo ha hecho con esa intención, España, pero hay que decir que tú has sido tremendamente cruel con él y que estabas buscando que se fuera a por ti, buscabas sacarle de sus casillas. Por favor, mientras estéis aquí intentad soportaros el uno al otro. Eso también se lo voy a decir a Francia. Me gustaría que dejarais de comportaros como chiquillos.

Le chocó bastante que precisamente alguien tan joven como Feliciano Vargas tuviera que pedirle que se comportaran como adultos. En ese momento se sintió avergonzado y terminó por asentir, para darle la certeza de que intentaría controlarse. El rencor que sentía hacia Francia era algo que costaba digerir, por eso mismo se le repetía hasta el punto de volverse desagradable.

No es que se lo pasara bien estando en la situación en la que estaba, pero sabía que estaba planeando algo, que en cualquier momento volvería a atacar. Ese Rey que tenía era la peor calamidad que había caído sobre Francia. Intentó decírselo en una ocasión, para que no se dejara influenciar hasta ese punto, pero lejos de comprenderlo y hacerle caso, el francés le había dicho ofendido que él no se metía con su Rey y que Francisco le iba a llevar muy lejos. En aquella ocasión había sido amable con el rubio, el amigo que consideraba entonces que era, pero había recibido un tratamiento muy frío por su parte que le había hecho daño. Claro que no había reconocido abiertamente que aquella respuesta le había hecho sentirse como si fuera víctima de una patada en la entrepierna; pretendió que estaba tranquilo y que no le importaba. No era asunto suyo, ¿verdad? Pues ya está.

Ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas como Feliciano pensaba, pero no era así. Para que volviesen a estar como antes, para empezar, sus reyes tendrían que llevarse bien y, para terminar, Francia debería dejar de ambicionar territorios que no le pertenecían. Pedirle aquello era como pedirle que dejara de ser tan presumido. Por ahora no veía una rápida resolución a ese conflicto, que se estaba prolongando. Tan mal estaban las relaciones que ni habían podido firmar la paz, estaban en una especie de tregua en la cual intentaban negociar, sin ganas.

Después de comer, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue tomar un baño. Estaba sudado de la noche anterior y había ciertas partes de su cuerpo manchadas de otras cosas que no eran sudor. Tan relajado se encontraba, aliviado momentáneamente de las contraindicaciones de una noche de alcohol sin control, que no se dio cuenta de que cada vez estaba más adormilado. Fue consciente cuando se despertó, un par de horas después, metido en una bañera con agua ya fría. Salió, se secó, se vistió y fue a ver qué era lo que Feliciano hacía, aburrido.

Por una parte, no le apetecía ir a buscarle porque no deseaba volverse a encontrar con el galo, pero por otra no le parecía educado pasarse el rato por ahí, ignorando la compañía del anfitrión. Sin embargo, la diosa fortuna estaba de su lado y encontró al menor de los Vargas pintando sobre una superficie que ya contaba con algunas capas de óleo. Se aproximó y estuvo admirando la habilidad del muchacho, la destreza con la que rozaba con el pincel sobre el lienzo. Tenía el conocimiento suficiente para que, con un trazo, supiera reflejar la luz a la perfección.

— Siempre me sorprende la facilidad con la que haces eso. Si yo me pusiera, seguro que el resultado sería muy pero que muy diferente.

— Supongo que es cuestión de práctica. Cada rato que tengo libre, aprovecho para ponerme a pintar —confesó el joven con una sonrisa resignada en el rostro—. A veces me dicen que pierdo demasiado el tiempo en este tipo de cosas.

— Déjame adivinar: Romano, ¿no? —le dijo después de reírse por un instante. Aquello se volvió a repetir cuando, como toda respuesta, el italiano asintió—. No se lo tengas en cuenta, creo que desearía pintar como tú. En el fondo te admira.

— Le cuesta expresar lo que siente, lo sé. Por eso mismo, cuando me dice esas cosas, no me las tomo a mal. Con él siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos pequeños —dijo con una sonrisa agradable, sin poder esconder el cariño que sentía por su hermano.

Cuando le escuchó decir aquello, se rió un poco. Era lo bueno de ese muchacho, que nunca se tomaba demasiado mal las cosas porque, al parecer, lograba leer a las personas pronto. Echó un vistazo alrededor, dejando que durante un rato Feliciano pudiera volverse a centrar en lo que estaba pintando. Las ganas de preguntar se le acumularon en el estómago e intentó de todas las maneras aguantar, resistir la tentación. Se mordió el labio inferior levemente, con los incisivos, pero ni aún así logró detenerse.

— ¿Dónde está el otro? —preguntó al final—. No le veo por aquí.

Aún habiéndole escuchado, el italiano prosiguió repartiendo la pintura sobre el lienzo. En serio que no comprendía esa manía que al parecer ambos tenían. Era como si pronunciar el nombre del otro les costara un esfuerzo monumental. Francis también lo hacía y usaba descriptivos como: el otro, el español estúpido, ése, el tipejo ése, etc. Así que, como estrategia, haría lo mismo que le había hecho al francés.

— ¿Qué otro? —dijo a su vez el italiano, haciéndose el despistado. Cuando quería, fingir se le daba de miedo.

— Ya sabes a quién me refiero... —murmuró entre dientes España, reticente a decir aquel nombre de esa persona que tanto le había decepcionado y enfadado.

— No, no sé a quién te refieres. Por eso te lo estoy preguntando —ladeó la mirada y puso su mejor expresión confundida. Viendo cómo Antonio hizo rodar los ojos, había sido lo suficientemente convincente.

— Estoy hablando de Francia, del franchute del demonio que se dedica a tomar lo que no es suyo. Pensaba que estaría por aquí, paseándose pomposo, con ganas de tocar las narices —dijo Antonio, intentando quitarle importancia al hecho de que estaba preguntando acerca de su vecino.

— Pues no le he visto desde que se ha marchado después de ese comentario tan cruel que le has dicho —aquella puñalada el español pudo sentirla en la nuca. De vez en cuando, Feliciano podía ser puñetero de manera adorable, lo cual era desconcertante. A fin de cuentas era como si estuviera probando de su propia medicina—. Deberías disculparte en cuanto le veas, España.

Abrió la boca y frunció el ceño, ofendido al escuchar aquello. Vale, lo admitía, no había sido el colmo de la amabilidad y el saber estar, pero es que Francis tampoco era un santo. ¿Por qué de repente él parecía la única víctima en todo aquello y Antonio estaba quedando como el malo de la película? No era justo. Aunque tenía aquella expresión en el rostro, Feliciano ni se inmutó.

— ¿Yo? ¿Acaso se ha disculpado él por todas las veces que ha intentado invadir mis territorios? ¿O por las veces en las que se ha comportado también de manera ordinaria? ¡No, claro que no lo ha hecho! Por eso las cosas están como están. Él también tiene sus momentos y está muy orgulloso de ellos, ¿por qué tendría que ser yo el que le pidiera disculpas?

El italiano suspiró. Nunca hubiese creído que con dos naciones de ese calibre, que llevaban más años que él rondando el mundo, fuese a sentirse como el mayor. No era sólo con España, también le había pasado antes con Francia, mientras trataba de hacerle recapacitar sobre la situación. En otros temas eran adultos, con la cabeza bien amueblada e incluso más sabios de lo que él era, sin duda. Pero era hablarle del vecino y su comportamiento pasaba a ser el de un niñato que quería tener la razón. Se dio la vuelta y le encaró. No parecía enfadado, pero su gesto estaba entre entristecido y ligeramente decepcionado, cosa que disgustó a Antonio.

— Bueno, sé que Francia también te ha hecho cosas, pero ahora estoy hablando de vuestro comportamiento en mi hogar. Me gustaría al menos que intentarais llevaros bien, aunque fuese mentira. Y eso, por supuesto, incluye dejar de lado los comentarios hirientes. No me gusta veros pelear cuando os he visto antes llevaros genial. ¿De veras tenéis que estar discutiendo cada dos por tres?

— No, no tendríamos que discutir si Francia dejara de hacer lo que no toca.

— Por favor, por mí, prométeme que le pedirás perdón. No tiene que ser hoy, pero al menos dime que mañana a la hora de comer te disculparás por tu comentario. No es nada habitual que salgas con comentarios de este tipo, España... —le comentó preocupado.

El punto en el que se encontraba se denominaba "chantaje emocional". En ese tipo de situaciones una persona jugaba con los sentimientos de la otra para conseguir que hiciera lo que quería. No sabía si era consciente o no de lo que estaba haciendo, lo que tenía claro era que cuando miraba los ojos dorados de Veneciano, España sabía que no podía resistirse a la voluntad de ese joven. En el fondo quería lo mejor para ellos. Tenía razón en que era su casa, en que les había invitado y en que debían comportarse, aunque fuera por respeto a él. Suspiró con pesadez, derrotado, y ladeó la mirada hacia su derecha.

— Está bien... Te prometo que mañana a la hora de comer me disculparé con él. Lo haré delante de ti, para que veas que no miento cuando te estoy prometiendo esto. Pero eso será mañana; en un rato me voy a arreglar y saldré al carnaval. —apuntó muy digno.

— ¿Saldrás de nuevo? —dijo Italia del Norte con una sonrisa—. No había imaginado que te fuese a gustar tanto. Francis dice que estuvo un rato fuera y que, por muy tentador, no le gustó el ambiente poco salubre que se respiraba. Por un momento, temí que te pasaría lo mismo. ¿Es por el hombre con el que estuviste anoche? —añadió con picardía.

— ¿Eh? —murmuró anonadado al verse descubierto con tanta facilidad. ¿Es que era tan sencillo leerle? Se rió, nervioso, frotándose la nuca con la mano derecha—. Bueno, es que anoche fue muy divertido —al darse cuenta de que la sonrisa del italiano se acentuaba, se tensó—. ¡No es lo que piensas! Aparte de lo otro, estar con ese hombre fue muy divertido. No podíamos hablar, porque el idioma no lo compartimos, pero con poco entendía lo que quería decir. Estuvimos bailando, me invitó a beber y todo. No sé. Con todo lo que tengo encima últimamente, no pensaba que fuera capaz de divertirme así de nuevo.

— Deberías relajarte con más frecuencia. Tanto trabajo no es bueno, ya deberías saberlo —le comentó risueño—. Así que hoy tienes que volver a arreglarte y salir. Quizás le encuentres y todo. Si no, siempre puedes buscar a otra persona con la que pasar el rato. ¡Es el Carnaval de Venecia! ¡Seguro que encuentras a gente dispuesta!

Eso no lo dudaba: En aquel continuo estado festivo, la gente daba rienda a todos los deseos que su mente pudiera elaborar y no les importaba lo que ninguna persona pudiera pensar de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Asdfasf... Quería actualizar hace cosa de dos semanas y entre una cosa y otra se me ha pasado el tiempo y no he hecho nada. ¡Perdonadme! No sé mucho qué comentar de este capítulo así que cualquier duda me la expresáis por review y estaré encantada de contestaros. Paso a responder review**

_Guest, _**jajajaja Me alegra que te guste que sea Canonverse, Guest.**

_Yuyies, _**¡Hola! En realidad me gusta mucho escribir cosas históricas pero requieren un tiempo de documentación que muchas veces no tengo. Cuando escribí este pasé penurias para documentarme. Lo hacía a hurtadillas en el trabajo... xD No es un buen ejemplo. Eso sí, cuando vaya pudiendo, iré haciendo cosas así. Están los dos como niños pequeños, como bien ha puntualizado Feliciano xD Gracias a ti por leer y sobre todo por comentar. Espero que te vaya gustando :3**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**No te mueras mujer ;A; ... Sorry, ya sabes, mi nuevo ritmo de actualización es un poco veleta uwu... Pero como dije, no voy a dejar por ahora este pairing. Tengo cosas por publicar uvu Por ahora tienen pique impresionante, como habrás podido ver en este capítulo XD. Tienes razón, Feliciano va a demostrar ser la voz de la razón en todo esto. Yo soy de las que consideran que este chico es más inteligente de lo que muchas autoras ponen. Lo de la isla XDDD Ay, sí, quizás la necesitan XD. No voy a dar detalles sobre Robert porque todo va a quedar muy atado, así que lo siento si no te digo mucho. Pero me parece muy interesante, así que tus teorías me gustan. Me encanta escuchar ovo ¡Nos leemos!**

_Hethetli, _**omg xD ¿Qué haces tú por aquí de nuevo? Encantada de verte XD ASDF gracias por decir que nadie escribe Frain como yo ;v; Es que Fraspa parece que se pronuncia peor XDDD Pero bueno, el tag del Frain nunca ha tenido demasiado en tumblr, ahora va un poco mejor XD. De vez en cuando me gusta escribir canonverse uvu. Precisamente quise escribir algo en una época en que se llevaran muy mal y se pelearan muchísimo xDDD Ésa es la premisa de este fanfic xD Yo siempre pienso que, con como somos los españoles, Antonio debe tener un carácter que no veas. Yo hice un fanart en el momento, pero ni lo pinté ni nada y me da vergüenza enseñarlo porque no se me da muy bien XD *se esconde* Interesante tu teoría owo No te voy a decir, tendrás que leerlo hasta el final o7o hue hue hue.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima :3**

**Miruru.**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Góndola

**Al amparo de la noche**

**Capítulo 03 — Góndola**

Si no le gustaba llevar mallas en verano era porque se le pegaban a las piernas y le hacían sudar. La tela negra se ajustaba a su figura y mantenía su temperatura corporal, que era más alta debido al calor del ambiente. No era agradable, dijeran lo que dijeran, pero si iba a ponerse los pantalones bombachos oscuros, con entretela roja, no podía ir sin nada debajo. Se ajustó el pantalón a la cintura y rebuscó por el suelo los zapatos, los cuales había perdido en algún momento durante la lucha entre las mallas y sus piernas, las cuales desde un inicio se habían resistido a deslizarse hacia dentro. Había sido todo un espectáculo verle echado sobre la cama, con las piernas hacia arriba, estirando la tela para que se diera de sí y le permitiese colocarse la prenda.

Los encontró a un metro del borde de la cama, debajo de la misma. Eran unos zapatos de piel negra, con una hebilla dorada. El calzado tenía un pequeño tacón, nada demasiado exagerado o que le hiciera parecer una dama. Por ridículo que pareciese, se dio cuenta de que no encontraba la parte de arriba de su traje. Seguramente se debía a que la cama estaba toda deshecha, con las sábanas y la colcha arremolinadas después de una siesta que se había prolongado más de lo que debiera. Estrechó la mirada, enfocando toda su atención sobre el lecho, y examinó minuciosamente cada centímetro, buscando el indicio que le hiciera dar con ésta. Al final vio algo negro y se abalanzó sobre ese trozo de cama como un león que ha encontrado su presa. De entre la sábana sacó la pieza que le faltaba, la cual empezó a ponerse sin más dilación. Se trataba de una prenda de color negro con motivos rojizos; las mangas eran bombachas a la altura del hombro, con entretelas iguales a las de sus pantalones. El resto se ajustaba a su brazo hasta llegar a la muñeca, en la cual la tela se doblaba y formaba un puño más ancho, con un par de botones dorados. Asomaban vestigios del encaje de la camisa que llevaba bajo la chaqueta. Ésta sobresalía por el cuello, a partir del esternón aproximadamente. Se puso la túnica pequeña sobre los hombros, se la ajustó y lo último que le faltaba era ponerse la máscara.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Feliciano. No le dijo nada y le fue escuchando, participando en la conversación, mientras el italiano le decía que estaba muy guapo y le preguntaba por dónde iba a ir. La mente de Antonio estaba en realidad ya en la calle, preguntándose a sí mismo si vería de nuevo a aquel hombre. El mundo era un pañuelo, o eso se decía, ¿pero tendría tanta suerte como para volver a verle? Quería salir cuanto antes posible, para intentar encontrarle. La noche anterior se lo había pasado demasiado bien, quería repetir la experiencia. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se divertía de ese modo, sin pensar en sus deberes como nación. Después de minutos que se le antojaron eternos, Antonio salió por fin al jardín, el cual olía a jazmín. Las calles estaban como siempre, bastante frecuentadas por la gente que asistía a la fiesta. Muchos olían a perfume y otros tantos, los que ya regresaban a sus hogares, desprendían el hedor del alcohol.

La plazoleta en la que había pasado gran parte del rato la noche anterior estaba igual o incluso más llena. Echó un vistazo alrededor y no vio a Robert, lo cual le hizo sentirse un poco apenado. Quizás había sido demasiado iluso al pensar que otra vez le iba a ver, pero lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentó en un banco y miró al suelo, con la sensación de que la fiesta no iba a ser tan divertida como había imaginado. Una mano se posó entonces en su hombro y él, con ilusión, levantó la mirada, únicamente para encontrarse con una mujer que le observaba con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro. Sin esperar, sin pedirle nada, la fémina agarró una de sus manos y le hizo levantarle. No le importaba en absoluto que aquel español estuviera hablando en su idioma, con pinta de estarse negando a bailar con ella. De un tirón lo arrimó a su cuerpo menudo, embutido en un traje azul marino de terciopelo cuya falda ondeaba con cada movimiento y le sonrió, medio oculta por la penumbra.

No le quedó más remedio que apoyar la mano en la cintura de aquella hembra y moverse al compás de la música. España era un caso bastante curioso: lo mismo se acostaba con un hombre al que no conocía de nada, que de repente se abrumaba por el descaro que esa mujer derrochaba. Deseaba que la canción acabara pronto, para poner tierra de por medio. Pero la cosa pronto empezó a ponerse complicada para él: la muchacha soltó su mano derecha y apoyó ese brazo en su hombro, al igual que el contrario. Los dos se cruzaban en su nuca y empezó a aproximarle. Entonces alguien agarró su hombro y con suavidad tiró de él, hasta separarle de aquella mujer. Entornó el rostro y se encontró con Robert, el cual miraba a la mujer no demasiado contento. Aunque al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que ella le observó con indignación, encolerizada. Entonces se avanzó a pasos firmes hacia Antonio, el cual por un momento se asustó al ver a la velocidad que se le acercaba.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, unos brazos le rodearon desde atrás y le hicieron retroceder hasta quedar atrapado por el abrazo del hombre de cabellos oscuros. Podía sentir su aliento cerca de su mejilla, produciendo un cosquilleo que se le extendía hasta la oreja. Las manos del joven se apoyaban sobre su torso, cerca de sus hombros, y ella pudo ver esa mirada recelosa. Estaba claro que no creía que estuviera con él de esa manera, sólo pensaba que era un delirio de Robert. Le dijo algo, increpándole, pero Antonio no pudo entender qué era lo que decía y, al parecer, el otro varón tampoco.

A continuación, uno de los brazos se movió, los dedos se apoyaron contra su mentón y le hicieron ladear el rostro. Poco después, Antonio se encontraba siendo besado por Robert delante de los ojos de esa mujer, la cual se marchó rápidamente después de tal espectáculo de blasfemia. Los cálidos labios del hombre se apartaron y dejaron a un atónito español, el cual no podía reaccionar aún. Ladeó lentamente la mirada, procesando ese beso que le había dado delante de todo el mundo. Ojalá nadie le reconociera, no quería problemas por haber hecho eso. Robert se movió hasta estar frente a él y, en vista de que seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, le tomó la mano con suavidad, como si fuese la cosa más delicada que existiera en el mundo.

Los ojos de color aceituna le enfocaron y en ese momento él le sonrió culpable. Sus labios se entreabrieron y pronunciaron una disculpa en italiano. Para acentuar aún más su arrepentimiento, el hombre de cabellos negros se inclinó, cosa que hizo que su coleta resbalara hasta pasar por encima de su hombro, y posó sus labios sobre su mano, en un gesto caballeroso. El rubor se le subió a las mejillas al verle de esa manera, servil, así que puso una mano sobre su mejilla, con cuidado de no golpear la máscara, y ayudándose con el dedo meñique, empujó su rostro hacia arriba, para decirle que no hacía falta que se inclinara delante de él. Sus ojos se encontraron y Antonio le regaló una cálida sonrisa, para relajarle y que supiera que no hacía falta que se disculpara. Después de todo, le había ayudado cuando estaba en "apuros" así que no sería justo si encima le reprendía. Robert respiró profundamente, aguantando el aliento por un segundo, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo importante pero no quisiera hacerlo. De repente se le acercó y le estrechó contra su cuerpo. No hacía falta decir que se encontraba estupefacto, pero le produjo cierta ternura esa reacción, así que al final levantó los brazos y le devolvió el gesto.

En unos segundos, Robert se había separado y le observaba avergonzado por su arrebato. El español reprimió una sonrisa, deduciendo que si lo hacía le pondría incluso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. El varón con la máscara dorada le tendió la mano, esperando a que la tomara y dejara que le guiara. Después de un segundo, hizo lo que esperaba y sintió que sus dedos rodeaban mejor su piel en un cálido agarre. Lejos de lo que imaginaba, Robert no le llevó a beber nada, tiró de él por las calles de la ciudad, que serpenteaban, hasta llegar a un amplio lugar que dejó al hispano boquiabierto. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que venía a ese lugar y la Plaza de San Marcos estaba prácticamente irreconocible. A un lado, la Basílica de San Marcos, imponente, parcialmente en obras ya que la estaban remodelando. El campanario de la Basílica se había convertido en un icono de la plaza, medía 98,6 metros de altura y estaba principalmente cimentada en ladrillo rojo. Era otra construcción que se encontraba en obras ya que la había alcanzado un rayo en 1489 y la estructura había quedado seriamente dañada.

El imponente Palacio Ducal se extendía en uno de los laterales, ocupando el ancho de la plaza. No podía apreciarlo al completo ya que ese lugar estaba incluso más lleno que la otra plazoleta en la que habían estado. Se notaba en el gesto de Antonio, con los ojos brillantes, las cejas alzadas y los labios entreabiertos formando una sonrisa deslumbrante, que el ambiente que se respiraba en aquel lugar le encantaba. En ese mismo momento empezaba una canción animada, que hizo que la gente vitoreara y empezara a dar palmas. El hispano divisó un lugar más despejado y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Robert, para que lo viera. Se adelantó, tirando ahora él del de cabellos oscuros, hasta plantarse en aquel lugar. Se miraron, cómplices, y no hacía falta explicación para saber qué era lo que tocaba. Imitando los movimientos del resto de la gente como podían, empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, pegando algún salto ocasional, dando palmas, girando sobre ellos mismos mientras observaban las lámparas de aceite iluminar aquel lugar del paisaje veneciano. La canción terminaba con una reverencia hacia la pareja de baile y se sonrieron. La siguiente tonada empezó antes de poder recuperar la pose y se encontraron con que era una canción lenta y con que todo el mundo a su alrededor se abrazaba mientras se balanceaban al ritmo de la música. Los dos dudaron un momento, sin saber si era la canción ideal para ellos, pero al final fue Robert el que se avanzó hacia él y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Por instinto, España levantó el izquierdo y lo apoyó sobre su hombro, pero entonces el otro se quedó sin saber qué hacer, como si aún no estuviera convencido acerca de eso.

Los ojos claros de Robert le miraron fijamente, desviando su atención, y entonces sintió los dedos del hombre, entrelazándose con los suyos, finalizando por fin aquella postura de baile. Para no hacerlo más incómodo, Robert le estrechó y apoyó el lateral de su cabeza contra la de Antonio. De esta manera no se veían, pero al menos sentían la presencia del otro, el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, la respiración, el olor a perfume de ambos... A media canción más o menos, el hispano se echó hacia atrás y ladeó ligeramente el rostro, para poderle ver. Aquellos ojos claros le observaban y pudo sentir la tensión, la atracción física que había entre ellos, mientras examinaban lo poco que veían del otro rostro. Aquel hombre, del que apenas conocía nada, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso lento, hasta cariñoso, al cual correspondió mientras duró. España apoyó su frente contra la de él, con cuidado, cerró los ojos y siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música, dejándose envolver por ese momento.

Se sorprendió solo cuando se dio cuenta de que separarse le costaba más de lo que había pensado en un principio. Había sido reticente a bailar una canción lenta con Robert, pero luego le había sido más difícil el separarse de él. Miró alrededor, pensando en la hora que debería ser, y eso fue una señal para su acompañante desconocido, el cual volvió a tomar su mano. Tenía esa manía, así que no le sobresaltó en absoluto. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia una parte alejada de la fiesta. Fue en ese momento en el que pensó: ¿Quiere repetir lo de ayer? Bueno, su trasero aún estaba un poco resentido, pero había sido bastante bueno como para no rechazarlo a la primera de turno. El tiempo para pensar se agotó ya que Robert tiraba de él hacia esa zona. De repente, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban en el muelle. El de cabellos oscuros le soltó la mano y le hizo un gesto con la suya, pidiéndole que se esperara allí. El ruido de la fiesta era apenas un murmullo. Al quedarse en esa quietud, le dio un poco de sueño.

Robert charlaba con un hombre que hasta entonces había estado paseando por encima de los tablones. Quizás tenía algún tipo de negocio o conocía al individuo. De repente ladeó el rostro y le miró. Le hizo un gesto, moviendo la mano hacia su propio pecho, indicándole que se acercara. Curioso, el hispano anduvo ese trecho que les separaban. De repente dos manos asieron su cintura con fuerza y le levantaron del suelo. Él se apresuró a agarrarse a los hombros de Robert, que era el que le había elevado. Fue apenas un segundo, al siguiente estaba de pie sobre una superficie de madera que se tambaleó ligeramente. Si no se cayó fue porque su cita aquella noche aún le estaba agarrando, para impedir ese tipo de movimientos bruscos. Le guió hasta ayudarle a sentarse sobre lo que ahora reconoció como una góndola.

Suspiró pesadamente, aliviado al encontrarse ahora seguro, y pudo notar que de nuevo se balanceaba la pequeña embarcación al subir su acompañante. Se sentó en frente y le sonrió, con jovialidad. El hispano le devolvió el gesto, azorado por la manera en que le miraba, como si esperara su admiración. Pronto abandonaron aquel puerto y se adentraron por los canales, guiados por el gondolero, que poca atención les prestaba a ellos. Aunque en aquel lugar era seguro que podrían escucharse bien el uno al otro, ninguno habló realmente. No era únicamente el hecho de que no podrían entenderse ya que eran de diferentes culturas, estaba claro, era además que en parte temían que aquello rompiese la magia que entre ellos existía. Uno podía estar encantado con una persona hasta que ésta rompía el silencio y demostraba que era una inepta.

Despertó de su momento ausente cuando la góndola se tambaleó. Entonces, preocupado, Antonio observó el movimiento que hizo Robert hasta ponerse a su lado, apretujado contra él para poder caber los dos sin problemas. Los ojos claros de aquel hombre estaban en la lejanía, mirando los edificios que se extendían a ambas orillas del canal mientras pasaban por debajo de otro puente. De manera casual, Robert cazó la mano de Antonio con la suya. El español reaccionó como era de esperar y ladeó la mirada hasta enfocar sus manos, unidas. Pensó en si debía separarlas, pero el repentino roce del pulgar contra el dorso de la suya le indujo una sensación cálida, tierna, contra la que había resuelto que no quería luchar.

El camino se produjo en silencio, con el rumor de la fiesta de fondo, mientras los demás seguían perdidos en el alcohol y el baile. Tras ese momento salieron a mar abierto: ya no había edificios, éstos quedaban atrás, y la estampa con la que se encontró le dejó con la boca abierta. Pronunció un murmullo sorpresivo y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, intentando captar cada detalle, por nimio que fuera, de aquel bonito panorama. La luna, llena y grande, blanca, refulgía sobre el cielo y arrojaba su luz sobre el agua, que a causa de esto parecía estar hecha de plata. Pero no era sólo la luna, no, el manto oscuro que era el cielo se hallaba moteado por infinidad de estrellas, que les observaban desde las alturas.

La mano que sujetaba la suya dio un suave apretón, lo cual hizo que los ojos de Antonio, que en la oscuridad también se veían claros, se fijaran en el hombre de cabellos de ébano, el cual se inclinó y de nuevo le besó. Cuando se apartaron, apenas medio minuto después, Antonio le observó, flotando en aquella nube en la que se elevaba cada vez que se besaban. Por muy patético que sonara, así era. Entonces Robert rodeó su hombro y le atrajo un poco más, mientras dirigía su atención a la luna. Antonio también la miró y, en un arrebato, apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, perdiéndose en ese perfume que llevaba.

Allí estuvieron cosa de una hora, admirando el paisaje. Nunca se había sentido tan unido a nadie y aún menos en tan poco tiempo, de una manera tan intensa. No podía negar que asustaba un poco, pero en ese momento no quería darle tampoco demasiadas vueltas. Cuando llegaron de nuevo al muelle, el hispano se vio levantado por Robert, el cual por simple divertimiento dio una vuelta aún mientras cargaba a Antonio. Éste rió, aferrándose a él con fuerza no se diese el caso de que se resbalara. No quería caerse al agua y aún menos golpearse contra un palo. Sin embargo, Robert le dejó deslizar cuando ya tenía un suelo firme sobre el que apoyarse, así que sus miedos fueron infundados. A pesar de saber que estaba a salvo, los brazos de aquel hombre se negaron a dejarle marchar, a sabiendas de que si dejaba que se apartara entonces no podría observarle con fijación.

A España le producía una sensación muy rara el ser observado de tal manera. Le daba la impresión de que ese hombre podía ver dentro de él incluso con sólo mirarle. Eso le hacía sentir agrado y al mismo tiempo rechazo. ¿Y si adivinaba sus secretos mejor guardados sin esfuerzo? ¿Y si al ver el tipo de persona que era entonces se marchaba? Lo más curioso era lo mucho que aquello parecía importarle. Robert le estrechó y suspiró, como si estuviese demasiado cómodo de esa manera, con el mentón apoyado en su hombro. El español se preguntaba si él estaba igual, si él también sentía esa conexión, esa extraña dependencia que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más fuerte se hacía. Acarició su espalda perezosamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

— _Ya es tarde... Creo que debería regresar_ —murmuró en español, deseando de alguna manera que comprendiera lo que le acababa de decir.

Por suerte, así fue. Robert se apartó, le sonrió animado y agarró su mano para guiarle. Le llevó de regreso hasta la plazoleta en la que siempre se encontraban y de nuevo se giró para clavar sus ojos en él. Aunque habían estado mucho rato juntos, Antonio aún no quería separarse de él. Por eso mismo, antes de que le soltara, apretó su mano y caminó. No le importaba que supiera dónde se alojaba, o que pudiera deducir que su estatus social no era muy bajo, lo único que le importaban eran esos preciados minutos que pasaba a su vera, con las manos unidas. El camino hasta la casa de Feliciano se antojó muy corto y maldijo no tener el conocimiento suficiente como para dar un rodeo hasta llegar al hogar sin perderse. Le hizo pasar al jardín, avanzando por el camino de piedra hasta la puerta de madera. Una vez estuvieron delante, España dejó caer la mano, dejando ir la de su cita, y observó sus ojos. Al parecer su tristeza se podía notar, la nostalgia ante la despedida, por lo que Robert le sonrió con cierta añoranza. Se aproximó y besó su flequillo, sorteando la figura del sol que estaba incrustada en la máscara. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, temiendo que el antifaz se le moviese y se le clavara en la cara. Al separarse, podía notar sus mejillas más calientes de lo normal y el corazón ligeramente acelerado por aquellos gestos de ternura.

Dejó a un lado el coraje, el miedo al qué dirán, y entonces se acercó a él. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, inclinó la cabeza y le robó un beso, suave, que le fue inmediatamente correspondido. Consciente de que si seguía su trasero no iba a acabar impune y en vista de que Robert tampoco parecía querer eso, dejó que el aire corriera entre los dos y le sonrió, con energía, con la dicha en todas aquellas facciones que no quedaban ocultas tras la máscara.

— _Nos vemos mañana _—dijo en español ya que no sabía decirlo en italiano. Esperaba saber transmitir el mensaje, porque no tenía otra manera de expresarlo.

Pero el de cabellos oscuros le sonrió y asintió. Para evitar lanzarse a abrazarle de nuevo, Antonio se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la casa con la llave que Feliciano le había procurado. Antes de encajarla contra el marco, se permitió echarle un vistazo por la pequeña rendija a la figura de Robert, que se alejaba hasta perderse de vista tras la primera esquina.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó, la luz del sol invadía la habitación y hacía que se tornara un lugar más cálido. Los ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en lo primero que divisaron al abrirse, el blanco techo de la estancia. No es que estuviese examinándolo; lo que en realidad ocurría era que había tenido un sueño muy extraño y aún no se había podido recuperar de él. En éste aparecía Robert, el cual se quitaba la máscara y por fin le dejaba ver su rostro, hermoso, el cual no podía recordar. Era irónico, puesto que se había quedado como un manchurrón en su memoria, pero sí que podía rememorar ese momento en el que pensó que era bastante atractivo. Entonces éste le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, todo eso hablando un perfecto español que debería de haberle hecho sospechar.<p>

Para rematarlo, poco antes de despertarse de aquella manera, Antonio le había visto clavar la rodilla en el suelo de piedra del jardín de Italia del Norte y de un bolsillo había sacado un anillo de plata.

Se llevó la mano derecha al rostro y se lo frotó la frente y parte de la sien mientras suspiraba con pesadez. No sabía muy bien qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, pero estaba claro que no era nada demasiado lógico. Existía esa atracción entre él y ese hombre. Por muy pecaminoso que eso pudiera ser a los ojos de Dios, España lo notaba en su cuerpo cada vez que se miraban, sin pronunciar ni un solo vocablo. Aunque no conversaran, no se aburría a su lado y empezaba a tener demasiadas reacciones propias que analizar, como si fueran pequeñas piezas de un puzzle. Como no quería saber cuál iba a ser el resultado de ensamblarlas, las dejó en un rincón de su mente y se levantó de la cama. Otra vez se había saltado el desayuno y consideró la opción de pedirle perdón a Feliciano por ser un invitado tan patético.

Hablando del tema de las disculpas, recordó que le había prometido al italiano que se disculparía con Francis ese mismo día. En parte le gustaría saltarse aquello a la torera, pero estaban hablando de Feliciano, no podía hacerle tampoco eso. Lo había estado analizando y sí que se había pasado muchísimo. Dejando de lado las peleas, las repentinas invasiones y todo lo demás, se daba cuenta de que sus palabras habían ido directamente a hacer daño, sin motivo, porque sí. Se puso unos pantalones cómodos, una camisa ancha y se peinó todo lo que pudo. Se calzó las botas y se dejó los cordones medio desabrochados, permitiendo de esta manera una holgura que las hacían más cómodas de llevar.

Una vez arreglado, Antonio bajó las escaleras en busca de Italia del Norte. No dio con él, pero se encontró con una mujer del servicio, de cabellos castaños largos y ojos verdosos que le contó que estaban sirviendo el almuerzo y que el señor Vargas deseaba que se uniera a él y su otro invitado. Le agradeció con un gesto educado con la cabeza y, antes de dirigirse hacia allí, inspiró hondo dándose estabilidad mental a sí mismo, dándose el coraje que le iba a hacer falta. Una vez logrado, retomó el camino.

El comedor seguiría igual de vacío de no ser por ellos tres, que eran los únicos comensales que desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban allí. Sobre la mesa se encontraba un pollo de gran tamaño con un apetecible color tostado que había sido horneado y sazonado con diversas especias. La bandeja contaba con patatas cocidas, troceadas para que pudieran servirse como guarnición, junto con guisantes, zanahorias, cebolla y judía verde. Le recordaba mucho al tipo de platos que solían preparar en casa y, ante la visión de algo tan familiar, su estómago hizo un ruido que pasó inadvertido para el resto del mundo a excepción de para él.

Tras el ruido de la puerta, los ojos dorados de Feliciano se habían movido hasta dar con la fuente del sonido. Su rostro se tornó una expresión dulce, contenta, al ver que estaba allí. Había temido que el orgullo le pudiera jugar una mala pasada a España y que entonces faltara a su palabra. Se alegraba de que no fuese así.

En el mismo sitio que el día anterior, Francia volvía a estar muy ocupado con la servilleta. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras le daba vueltas e intentaba acomodársela en su regazo de manera ideal. Le parecía hasta curiosa la fijación con la que seguía batallando contra aquel trozo de tela. Tomó asiento y se puso sobre el regazo su propia servilleta.

— Buenos días. Lamento haberme saltado el desayuno, pero ayer llegué bastante tarde —comentó más por Feliciano que por Francis, que al parecer por fin había conseguido colocar como tocaba la tela en su regazo.

— No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Te escuché llegar y al ver la hora supe que no ibas a levantarte pronto —comentó riéndose, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Además, mi hermano me ha contado mil veces lo mucho que te cuesta levantarte por las mañanas aunque no te hayas ido a dormir a las tantas.

— Exacto —comentó casualmente Francis, sin rencor ni burla en su tono de voz—. Ya puede haber dormido dieciséis horas que, aunque le intentes despertar, será como si hubiesen sido sólo tres.

Antonio sonrió con resignación sabiendo que, por mucho que intentara defenderse, tenían razón. Escuchó que Feliciano se reía al ver que no podía alegar nada para rebatir sus acusaciones. No es que estuviera criticándole, él también podía pasarse las horas muertas durmiendo, pero le parecían muy curiosas las historias de Romano, que contaba cómo tenía que había tenido que saltarle encima para que se despertara de una vez.

España se sirvió la comida, justo después de que Francia hiciera lo propio. Se le veía distante, un poco frío, en su mundo, pero no era nada que se saliera demasiado de lo normal. Al menos no estaba presumiendo o burlándose de él, lo cual era un punto a su favor. Ayudaba a relajar sus ánimos y a tomarse mejor eso de tener que disculparse ante él. Mientras iban comiendo, Feliciano era el que más aportaba a la conversación. No es que fuera muy tenso el ambiente, era más bien falto de algo, del ánimo para hablar con la tranquilidad y normalidad con la que antes habían acostumbrado a charlar. Cuando terminó el plato, miró de reojo a Francis, compuesto, manteniendo el porte en una situación en la que él seguro que tampoco estaba cómodo.

Tomó vino, ya que la garganta de repente estaba seca, y cuando dejó la copa sobre el mantel carraspeó para asegurar que su voz no se fuese a quebrar de manera extraña o ridícula. Ya que iba a hacer eso, mejor no quedar en evidencia delante de él. Si le daba motivos para burlarse de él, entonces se iba a odiar a sí mismo.

— Francia... —dijo llamando su atención. El susodicho, al escuchar su nombre de boca de alguien diferente a Feliciano, levantó la vista sorprendido. Aunque el italiano le había insistido en que debía disculparse con Antonio y en que él iba a hacer lo mismo, no había esperado que le dirigiera la palabra directamente y menos sin referirse a él con un tono despectivo. España, sin embargo, al ver sus ojos puestos en él, por un momento se acobardó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó al ver que no arrancaba. De alguna manera, Antonio podía ver por su rostro que no podía creerse que fuera a pedirle perdón.

— Verás... Quería disculparme por mi tono ayer. No fue educado, no fue el ideal para el momento en el que estábamos y, ante todo, fue inaceptable. También quería pedirle perdón a Feliciano por comportarme de esa manera cuando nos ha invitado para intentar que las cosas se suavicen. Así que, lo siento.

Se abrió un silencio después de que Feliciano le quitara importancia al asunto. Los ojos verdes del hispano seguían observando a su vecino, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. En ellos se podía leer la inquietud, se podía ver que si reaccionaba menospreciando ese esfuerzo, entonces querría cavar un agujero en el suelo y hundirse en él hasta que pasara un siglo por lo menos y que ya todos hubieran olvidado tal momento.

— Acepto tus disculpas. Yo tampoco he sido el colmo del buen estar estos días, así que supongo que también debería pedirte perdón —murmuró por lo bajo, desviando la mirada al darse cuenta de que ahora el que parecía haber visto un fantasma era Antonio—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Si en un principio, dudaba que Francis fuese a tomarse sus disculpas en serio, mucho menos hubiese creído que él fuera a pedirle perdón. De alguna manera, poder hablar con él dejando de lado el rencor y la ironía era hasta agradable. Le traía recuerdos que iban desde que eran niños hasta antes de que la relación entre ellos se complicara. Negó con la cabeza, en vista de que Francia le observaba interrogante, esperando una explicación para su comportamiento.

— No, no pasa nada. Yo también acepto tus disculpas.

A pesar de ese ambiente medianamente cordial, Antonio no pudo sonreírle. Era algo que había dejado de hacer de manera puntual, cansado de tanta batalla y del comportamiento egoísta de su amigo. Era consciente de que no se trataba del único que se estaba quizás portando de manera irracional, pero no podía hacer otra cosa cuando su enemigo no era otro que Francia. Quizás lo hubiera tolerado más si se tratara de otra persona, pero no cuando estaban hablando del galo. De alguna manera el ambiente se relajó más de lo que hubieran esperado. Empezaron a hablar de la plaza San Marcos, de cómo había cambiado en este tiempo, de las nuevas construcciones y de los planes de reformar para edificios antiguos que empezaban a caerse a trozos.

Tanto Francis como Antonio aportaban a la conversación, comentando monumentos o lugares que habían sido reformados en sus propias casas para conservarlos en perfecto estado. Feliciano trataba de no sonreír demasiado aunque tuviera ganas ya que verles de esa manera, dirigiéndose la palabra, le hacía feliz. No era como había sido antes de todas esas peleas, claro que no, pero al menos no estaban escupiéndose palabras de odio continuamente.

Después del postre, viendo el éxito que toda aquella estrategia estaba teniendo, se levantó y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa. Las dos naciones centraron la mirada en el joven, que les sonrió cordialmente, como el humano que intenta acercarse a unos animalillos y teme que el menor ruido les vaya a asustar.

— Bueno, tengo que confesar que he de irme porque tengo faena por hacer. Pero vamos, vosotros seguid charlando. Tenéis que recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no? —dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa inocente, que en realidad de inocente tenía bien poco. Mejor meterles en un compromiso para que no huyeran a la primera de turno—. Podéis pasear por la casa y, si necesitáis lo que sea, hablad con alguien del servicio y se pondrán a vuestra entera disposición. Nos vemos para la cena~

Antes de poder replicar, y lo habían intentado, Feliciano ya se había marchado por la puerta. Tanto Francia como España estaban con la boca abierta, a medio articular alguna palabra para intentar detener a la joven nación. El rubio desvió los ojos azules hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba Antonio y éste, a su vez, suspiró de manera inaudible. La situación había vuelto a ser rara al quedarse los dos solos de esa manera tan repentina. Cada segundo de silencio se clavaba en sus nucas, recordándoles que si existía era por culpa de los dos, que se negaban a dejar atrás todos los sentimientos de rencor. El español miró de reojo a su vecino y se dio cuenta de que éste estaba igual de intranquilo que él. No pudo aguantar más y se rió, cosa que llamó la atención del galo.

— Lo siento. No me estaba riendo de ti, lo prometo. Estaba pensando que menuda jugarreta nos ha hecho Feliciano. Tengo el presentimiento de que ni siquiera tenía faena por hacer —comentó Antonio, recuperando la compostura después de ese momento de risa.

— En mi caso, estoy seguro de que ha sido una mentira y que ahora mismo estará en algún rincón, intentando espiarnos a ver si hablamos. Parece que no tiene otra cosa en mente. Se agradece el esfuerzo y la preocupación pero a veces hay que dejar a la gente que arregle sus propios asuntos, ¿no?

Abrió la boca, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía si estaba de acuerdo con él o no. Por una parte creía que nadie tenía por qué meterse en sus asuntos, que quizás si las cosas estaban como estaban era porque él las quería de ese modo. Pero, por la otra, pensó que a veces hacía falta una tercera parte para enfriar el ambiente. No sabía si eso era lo que les hacía falta a ellos, pero tampoco iba a decir algo así en voz alta. Si Francis parecía estar bien de alguna manera con la situación, entonces él también. Le distrajo de sus pensamientos el sonido de la madera frotar contra el suelo, producido por Francia, el cual se había levantado. Su conversación daba la impresión de que iba a terminar de allí. Pues el esfuerzo del joven y tierno Italia del Norte quedaba en eso. Lo habían intentado, pero si no daba resultados, no los daba.

— ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por el jardín? —dijo de repente Francis, sorprendiéndole por completo. El de ojos verdes le observaba como si hubiese hablado un idioma completamente desconocido para él—. He visto que tienen un pequeño lugar reservado a verduras. Están en buen estado. No sé, pensé que te gustaría verlas. ¿Quieres venir o no?

El rubio extendió el brazo y le dejó la mano delante, ofreciéndosela como ayuda para levantarse. Observó la piel, algo maltratada por los últimos años de peleas, de trabajo sucio, de esfuerzo y sufrimiento por partes iguales; se perdió también en la manera en que sus dedos quedaban curvados hacia dentro, en posición relajada. Lentamente, sus ojos verdes subieron hasta encontrarse con los de Francis, el cual le divisaba con aparente indiferencia, con una máscara de frialdad que le recordaba que la situación ya no era como la de antaño. Así pues, rechazó la mano que buscaba ayudarle y se incorporó él solo, echando la silla hacia atrás en el mismo proceso.

Hubo un algo en los ojos de Francis, pero no supo identificar qué era. Progresivamente fue bajando el brazo y acercó la palma hacia su cuerpo, disimulando que alguna vez le había intentado ayudar. Se paró a su vera, para llamar su atención, y una vez lo hubo logrado entonces entreabrió los labios para explicarle cuál había sido la decisión que había tomado al respecto.

— Te sigo. No sé dónde queda, así que sería una tontería que yo fuese delante —le comentó.

No supo si le había agradado la idea de tener que compartir más rato con él, sólo vio cómo su cabeza subía y bajaba, asintiendo, y acto seguido reemprendía la marcha. El camino fue silencioso y España se preguntaba a sí mismo cuál tema sería bueno para charlar. Le daba la impresión de que cualquier cosa podría llevarles de nuevo a las malas palabras, al odio y las ganas de liarse a puñetazo limpio. Aunque la idea de pegarle le parecía de lo más tentadora muchas veces, no sabía si era lo que de verdad quería en ese momento. El sol de las dos y media les produjo una sensación de calor que no habían previsto.

Lo bueno de ir a ver plantas era que de repente encontraron un tema sobre el que parlotear. Los dos entendían sobre el mismo y eran capaces de comentar el estado de la vegetación y otras cosas durante horas y horas. Al menos consiguió que el ambiente se relajara de nuevo lo suficiente como para dejar de preocuparse por mil y una tonterías. Sin embargo, después de bastante rato, se dieron cuenta de que pronto se quedarían sin nada que decir. Los silencios cada vez eran más largos y al final acabaron arrimados a una pared, buscando la sombra y el fresco al estar amparados por ésta.

Se imponía una huída, pero no iba a hacerla sin elegancia. Se excusaría, con cualquier motivo que le viniera a la cabeza, y entonces se marcharía. No había sido un mal rato, pero alargarlo más sería tentar la suerte. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaban juntos una hora y pico sin pelearse. ¡Encima solos! Era todo un logro y deberían condecorarlos por ser capaces de hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de poder empezar una conversación, Francis le interrumpió.

— Deberías parar —le dijo, sin proporcionarle información adicional. Por supuesto, su declaración fue escueta y le dejó confundido.

— No sé a qué te refieres —contestó Antonio mirándole de soslayo, esperando a que le aportara más información al respecto.

— Me refiero a lo que haces por las noches. Deberías parar, tú que eres consciente de que eso no tiene sentido —replicó. España se quedó tenso y su primero instinto fue intentar negarlo. Había algo en la manera en la que Francia hablaba que daba la certeza de que él sabía que aquello no era un rollo de una noche y le daba miedo pensar que él lo tenía más claro que el propio Antonio—. No intentes negarlo, no me convencerás. Anoche os vi bailando en San Marcos, juntos. Estabais los dos muy arrimados, siendo los perfectos amiguitos~ ¿Aún sigues sin saber de qué hablo?

Antonio desvió la mirada hacia el jardín, calmado, ignorando el tono de burla que había en la última pregunta. Después de todo, aquellos eran sus asuntos personales y no tenía por qué darles explicaciones. Pero, si imaginaba que Francia les había estado viendo mientras ellos bailaban, ajenos a todos, mientras se besaban a ratos y se movían al compás de aquella balada, se le retorcían las entrañas al preguntarse qué era lo que el rubio pensaba de Robert. Era una gran persona, no merecía la crítica de nadie y menos de Francia.

— ¿Es que no nos lo vas a presentar nunca? Vaya, vaya... Eres muy reservado. Cualquiera diría que, con lo poco amigable que has sido últimamente, eres incapaz de ser agradable con los demás. Pero lo eres; toda una sorpresa. Aunque lo eres con el tipo equivocado.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo con un tono que fingía una pizca de sorpresa. Ni se molestó en observarle. Seguro que estaba poniendo esa expresión de envidia que le había visto poner en otras ocasiones, esa de que le asqueaba que no le concedieran sus caprichos —. ¿Y quién es el tipo correcto? ¿Quizás tú? ¡No me digas...!

— Pues quizás sí lo soy —respondió Francis, ignorando la ironía de las últimas palabras de España—. Pero últimamente estás tan centrado en ver todos mis defectos, que no recuerdas mis muchas cualidades. Puede que sea el momento de hacer lo que Feliciano dice, puede que sea el momento de olvidar por ahora y llevarnos bien de nuevo. ¿Por qué no sales conmigo en vez de con ese "amiguito" tuyo esta noche?

— Estás bromeando, ¿no? —murmuró el de cabellos cortos, sin poder dar crédito a sus orejas. Se giró para poderle ver de frente y entonces se topó con su rostro decidido—. ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

— ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Me ves con cara de broma?

Antonio se quedó en silencio, observándole. ¿Salir con Francis por ahí? ¿Reemplazar a Robert con Francia? Desechar una velada agradable, entretenida, seguramente hasta romántica, para pasarla con alguien que a la mínima le podía salir con algún comentario mordaz que le haría enfadar no parecía la mejor de las ideas. Pero le vio tan decidido que por un momento tuvo que pararse y planteárselo.

— Es una locura... No nos llevamos bien últimamente y no se me olvidan todas las perrerías que me has hecho. Y no estoy hablando de las de hace años, que no ha pasado tan poco desde la última. Pero, estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción si me demuestras que vas en serio. Iré contigo si prometes que dejarás a Italia en paz, que no ambicionarás lo que no es tuyo, que me asegures que no estás planeando nada con tu Rey para otra vez apropiarte de territorios ajenos.

Aunque le aguantó la mirada, sus labios no se abrieron en ningún momento para decirle nada. Siguieron así, de esa manera, observándose. Estaba seguro de que aquella iba a ser su reacción y aún así se encontraba en que su interior brotaba una pizca de decepción. Debería ya haber superado eso, debería recordar que poner sus esperanzas en Francis se había tornado en una manera de llevarse chascos continuos, de sufrir traición tras traición. Todos tenían ansias de expansión, de conocer territorios, de tenerlos bajo su amparo, quizás en un intento de emular a Roma, que les había cuidado cuando eran pequeños. Al final, el francés fue incapaz de mirarle más rato y ladeó el rostro, rehuyendo aquellos orbes verdes.

— Aunque no hayas usado las palabras, ya me has dado tu respuesta, Francia —dijo Antonio después de que el silencio se prolongara más de lo que debía—. Así pues, te diré que rechazaré tu propuesta. Esta noche saldré con Robert, te guste o no. No es de tu incumbencia, no es algo acerca de lo que quiera escuchar tu opinión y, por mucho que lo intentes, no me convencerás para que tú ocupes el lugar de ese buen hombre. Para mí, ahora mismo, tú no eres un buen amigo, ni una buena persona. Sólo buscas tu propio beneficio, así que yo buscaré el mío. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una cita a la que acudir.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, una especie de reverencia informal, y viró sobre sus talones con un movimiento ágil. Sus piernas se pusieron en marcha y fue colocando un pie más adelante del otro, sucesivamente, en dirección hacia la casa. Se forzó en mirar sus pies, en no darse la vuelta para comprobar qué expresión tenía su vecino.

Había sido directo, pero no ordinario. En serio que había estado dispuesto a dejar de lado aquella química, aquella diversión y buenos momentos, por ver qué era lo que Francia quería, para que las cosas entre ellos fueran a mejor. Pero si él no estaba dispuesto a hacer "sacrificios", demasiado perdido en su egocentrismo, España no iba a ser estúpido. Por el momento tenía que prepararse para volver al Carnaval y no quería llegar tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno...<strong>

**Llevo semanas con intención de actualizar y al final siempre me despistaba o simplemente se me olvidaba. ¡Lo siento! Feliz año a todo el mundo uvu De nuevo, creo que el capítulo se explica por sí solo. Cualquier duda, estaré encantada de resolverla.**

_Hethetli, _**síp, la imagen del fic es la máscara de Antonio ovo. Me alegra que te guste la temática. Pues ya ves, Antonio se lo pasa muy pero que muy bien~ Interesantes tus inquietudes de Robert, muy interesantes XDDD Bueno en el fondo más o menos Feliciano se las apaña. ¿No ves que apela la compasión y buen corazón de los otros dos? XDD El ass más bien hecho de toda Venecia seguro XDD Gracias por haber leído mis fics y por los reviews ;v; me llegaron al kokoro. Merciii**

_Yuyies, _**¡buenas! En este capítulo ya hubo la mejoría aunque... bueno... No duró demasiado. Pero es que Francis metió la pata XD. Me gustó poder hacer a Feliciano como el responsable en esto XD Exacto, Robert ha causado una impresión muy fuerte en Antonio, y no para quieto XD Como ves en este capítulo ya tienen más tiempo juntos uvu Espero que te guste. ¡Un saludooo!**

_ShootingStarXIII, _**¡Gracias! Me haces muy feliz con el comentario. Tenía ganas de cambiar y escribir algo que estuviera ambientado en una época en la que estuvieran peleados XD Me gusta ponerles en diversas situaciones. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también. ¡Saludos!**

_Guest, _**¡Feliz año nuevo! ouo Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final uvu. No te preocupes, aunque sea breve me encanta saber que hay gente ahí leyendo y disfrutando de algo en lo que pongo mucho esfuerzo y ganas. Así que muchas, muchas gracias **

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**¡hola~! Claro que sí, a mi me encanta leer vuestras teorías y especulaciones de por dónde va a tirar o no el fanfic. No voy a desvelar nada, por ahora está todo para que vayáis pensando. Hay que reconocerle el mérito a Feliciano, lo hace bastante bien XD Pero las cosas entre estos dos siguen igual de mal. No terminan de arreglarse, nope XD ¡Gracias por leer y por tu review! **

**¡Y eso es todo!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Un error

**Al amparo de la noche**

**Capítulo 04 - Un error**

Hasta que no llegó a la calle, no dejó de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en el jardín con Francia. De alguna manera, en algún rincón de su ser, se había puesto hasta nervioso al pensar en la posibilidad de que aceptara. Estar enfadado con la nación gala no era una afición, no se trataba de algo que le hiciera tremendamente feliz, así que la posibilidad de dejar atrás el rencor y reconciliarse era bastante tentadora.

Pero las esperanzas habían quedado en eso, simplemente. Los sueños prácticamente nunca se convertían en realidad, así que lo mejor era desencantarse y olvidarlo. Llevaba un tiempo en el que tenía la sensación de que estaba preparándose para el asalto, que en cualquier momento le atacaría de nuevo y volverían las peleas. Sinceramente, no le apetecía luchar otra vez contra el francés, pero viendo que él no se iba a echar atrás, que a él no le importaba ese malestar que había entre ambos, no iba a dejar que le robaran lo que con tanto esfuerzo había adquirido. Había trabajado mucho para convertirse en una nación poderosa, casi como Roma lo había sido hacía muchos, muchos años, como para rendirse sin más. Además, el enemigo era Francis, contra él aún menos podía perder.

Por suerte, el dejar atrás aquella casa y las verjas que la rodeaban le dio la impresión de que sus hombros, cubiertos por un tabarro, se libraban de un gran peso. Ahora volvía a ser ese desconocido, esa persona sin nombre a la que nadie miraba porque supieran quién era. Había dejado atrás las mallas y de nuevo llevaba los pantalones marrones, remetidos en las botas, y una camisa blanca debajo de aquella túnica corta que le cubría hasta medio brazo. Como las otras noches, el hispano llevaba la máscara con la figura del sol cubriendo gran parte de sus facciones, sumiéndole en ese anonimato que cada vez le hacía sentir mejor.

La plazoleta se volvía a encontrar llena de gente que danzaba, comía y bebía mientras la noche les caía encima por completo. Pidió una jarra con alcohol, un platillo para llevarse algo sólido al estómago y se sentó a una mesa a esperar.

Temió que mientras estuviera comiendo se presentara Robert y que tuviera que hacerle esperar. Sin embargo, pudo ingerir los alimentos con calma y al terminar aún no había ni rastro de aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros. Los minutos pasaban, lentamente, y Antonio miraba aburrido a la gente que se paseaba por delante de él. Entre las dos manos sujetaba la jarra, que ya se encontraba por la mitad. Miró al cielo, prácticamente negro, y suspiró. ¿Por qué no llegaba aún Robert? La noche anterior le había dicho que vendría, le había sonreído y había asentido. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué era esa hora y aún no estaba a su lado?

En dos días no había pensado realmente en la situación en la que estaba viviendo, pero en ese momento sí que fue consciente de que había pasado unos días con un completo desconocido. No sabía ni dónde vivía, ni de dónde era, ni qué edad tenía, ni siquiera si estaba casado o no. Era posible que alguno de ésos fuera el motivo por el cual no se encontraba en ese lugar. A saber, quizás hasta se había cansado de él. Juraría que entre ellos había química, que de alguna manera sus cuerpos parecían llamarse el uno al otro, constantemente, y sin palabras se habían comunicado. ¿Pero qué ocurría si no era más que una simple ilusión de la que se había aprovechado?

Fue curioso que el pensar eso produjera tal reacción en su cuerpo. De repente había un hueco en su estómago que no parecía que fuese a recuperarse pronto y le produjo una oleada de frío que se extendió hasta sus extremidades. Se llevó la jarra de cerámica a los labios y la levantó para que el líquido resbalara hasta llegar a su boca. De una sola vez apuró el contenido hasta que quedó vacía del todo. El gesto, rápido, brusco, era su intento de sacudirse de la cabeza aquellas emociones que no había esperado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijos sobre la madera. Tomó aire, lentamente, hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron llenos y entonces, a medida que lo expiraba, fue inclinándose hasta que la máscara estuvo apoyada contra la mesa. Estaba desanimado ante toda esa nueva perspectiva, así que incluso cerró los ojos para perder de vista el mundo.

Poco rato después de haber hecho eso, sintió una mano que acariciaba sus cabellos castaños y, antes de pensar en levantarse, alguien dejó un beso sobre su cabeza, lento, cuidadoso por si le daba por incorporarse mientras hacía aquello. Al notar que se apartaba, España lentamente se movió hasta estar bien sentado y de este modo poder ver quién había a su lado. Robert vestía aproximadamente igual que los días anteriores, con esa máscara dorada que resaltaba aún más la oscuridad de su cabellera, que estaba perfectamente peinada y recogida en una coleta, que se aguantaba por un lazo rojizo de seda.

— _Lo siento _—le dijo Robert en italiano, por encima del bullicio.

Por la sonrisa resignada que había en su rostro, se notaba que estaba arrepentido por haberle hecho esperar. Se le contagió el gesto y negó con la cabeza, para darle a entender que no pasaba nada. De hecho, aquella inquietud se había marchado de su pecho, dejándole una sensación cálida y tranquila. Se levantó del asiento y, al ver que aún le miraba de aquella manera, Antonio se apresuró a hablarle, con una sonrisa jovial que quería darle a entender que no estaba enfadado, ni triste, ni nada por el estilo.

— _Estoy bien_ —añadió pobremente en ese idioma extranjero para él.

Aprovechando que España había levantado las manos, gesticulando para poder transmitir mejor su mensaje, Robert agarró una de ellas con cariño, entrelazando sus dedos con los de aquel hombre de cabellos cortos que se esforzaba para hacerle saber que aquella falta le había sido perdonada. Una vez asegurado el agarre, tiró de él con suavidad y, al tenerle lo suficientemente cerca, con el brazo contrario rodeó su cintura. El abrazo era estrecho y Antonio no podía apreciar los ojos cerrados de Robert. Lo único que notaba era su perfume, la calidez de su cuerpo y su cabeza contra la propia. Cuando le abrazaba de esa manera, Antonio podía sentir el cariño que le parecía que ese hombre le tenía.

La mano del varón con la máscara dorada se posó en la mitad de su espalda y le fue empujando, con gentileza, hasta dirigirle hacia el centro de aquella plaza, donde el mundo danzaba agarrado. Ellos se unieron rápidamente a aquella diversión, con sonrisas, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que estuvieron cansados y hasta mareados. El ritmo de sus pasos se hizo más lento, de acorde con la tonada que en aquel instante sonaba, y entonces volvieron las miradas, los suaves e imperceptibles roces, aquellos acercamientos que no quedaban en más que un movimiento que se perdía. Por muchas veces que hasta entonces lo hubiese experimentado, la tensión que había entre ellos aún le sorprendía.

La distancia que había entre ambos era irrisoria y aún así era infranqueable cuando se encontraban rodeados por aquella multitud. Así pues, empezó un juego sutil en el que se provocaban de manera imperceptible para el resto de la gente que les rodeaba. Se trataba de un suave roce, de un amago de acercarse a catar los labios del hombre que tenían delante, de una mano que recorría con lentitud por la espalda, de otra mano que se apoderaba de una nalga por un segundo y la estrujaba para más tarde regresar a terreno seguro...

Robert hizo que Antonio virara sobre él mismo, rodeándole por un segundo contra su cuerpo, dejando que su espalda se apoyara contra su torso. Los ojos claros de aquel hombre sobre él le quemaban, le producían un ardor que amenazaba con estremecerle por completo. Le deseaba. Le deseaba tantísimo... No hubiera sido algo terminal si Robert se hubiese mantenido sereno, distante, frío, parándole los pies, pero él lo hacía incluso más. Había ese día en los ojos claros de aquel hombre algo, como si en su interior hubiese un torrente de sensaciones que amenazaba con desbordarse y llevarse a Antonio por delante. Pero, inconsciente como él sabía serlo en ocasiones, deseaba dejarse arrastrar por la corriente, aunque eso le supusiera morir ahogado entre sus brazos.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablarle en español para decirle que buscaran un sitio, Robert interrumpió la danza, le agarró la muñeca y tiró de él. Se alejaron de la plaza, dejando atrás el bullicio y las voces de la gente, que se alzaban por encima del ruido, y se metieron por las callejuelas mientras el de cabellos ébano le conducía hacia donde fuera que le llevara. Pasaron bajo un arco y entonces, de repente, Robert se detuvo en seco. Antonio, incapaz de prever el movimiento, le adelantó. En ese instante, el de cabellos largos tiró de él, le arrastró hasta empujarle contra una pared. Le arrinconó, adhiriendo todo su cuerpo al del español, y entonces le besó con ansia, sin importarle que por un momento sus máscaras chocaran con cierta violencia. Antonio suspiró contra esa boca, sorprendido por el ímpetu. Aquella estupefacción le duró aproximadamente un segundo, tras el cual sus manos se movieron, aferrándole contra él, y sus labios correspondieron con la misma codicia, ambicionando cada rincón de aquella piel cálida.

No pasó mucho rato, entre respiraciones aceleradas y alguna caricia puntual, hasta que sus labios se entreabrieron y sus lenguas se encontraron después de horas y horas sin catarse. Antonio era consciente de que cuanto más rato se besaban, con necesidad, más anhelaba el quitarle la ropa, el deshacerse de la máscara y simplemente disfrutar de sexo desenfrenado, por fin viéndose tal y como eran. Pero, viendo lo cuidadoso que Robert era con las máscaras, a pesar de lo desordenadas que eran sus acciones, supuso que sería una manera perfecta de cargarse el ambiente.

— _¡Ey! ¡Vosotros dos! ¿¡Se puede saber qué es lo que estáis haciendo ahí!?_ —se escuchó a una voz masculina, cercana, imponente.

Pusieron cierta distancia entre sus labios y miraron al recién llegado, un guardia de Venecia que al parecer estaba en la zona, patrullando en búsqueda de cualquier posible malhechor. Al tratarse de unas festividades largas, en las que todo el mundo podía ser anónimo durante numerosos días, no faltaban aquellos que quisieran aprovecharse de la situación. Habían tenido que crear reglas para que la gente se apaciguara ligeramente y no se pensara que todo estaba permitido para el carnaval. Por ejemplo, habían prohibido el uso de máscaras dentro de las casas de juego e incluso en los conventos. Estaba permitido llevar la máscara en los lugares de festejo y por las calles si ibas de camino a algún lugar, pero estar parado en medio de ésta sin un motivo aparente por la noche, era motivo de sanción si no hacían caso a la autoridad que en el momento les llamara la atención.

El hombre, con el rostro al descubierto, no se esforzó en mostrar su desagrado al darse cuenta de que las dos personas a las que había llamado la atención eran un par de hombres. No es que a España le importara que le mirara de esa manera, si le observaba con fastidio era porque había interrumpido aquel beso tan adictivo con Robert sin un motivo de peso. El guardia volvió a hablar, intentando decirles algo que por lo menos él no entendió. Le pareció comprender que no podían estar parados ahí, sin más, y les había hecho un gesto con la mano para que se largaran de allí. Estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero entonces el de cabellos oscuros le agarró la mano, la estrechó con cariño y le sonrió para relajarle.

Dejó que Robert le guiara lejos del lugar, a algún sitio que estuviera lejos de aquel guardia que había ido a aguarles su propia fiesta particular. Estuvieron largos minutos andando mientras el único sonido en las calles era el de la suela de sus botas contra las baldosas. Cuando Antonio ya empezaba a preguntarse hacia dónde iban, su acompañante se detuvo y le dejó observar el lugar al que le había conducido. Estaban en una especie de placita aún más diminuta que esa en la que solían quedar. Apenas era una esquina que, debido a que el edificio que la coronaba era redondeado, se veía más grande de lo normal. Había un pequeño banco de piedra blanquecina que estaba respaldado del mar por un murete de ladrillo rojizo. Al otro lado del ancho canal se podía ver a duras penas la otra orilla, con construcciones que se alzaban oscuras sobre el cielo ennegrecido.

Se quedó ensimismado con el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua y fue incapaz de evitar rememorar la otra noche, cuando habían estado en góndola, paseando por los canales en aquella hora vacíos. Unos brazos le rodearon desde detrás y unos labios cálidos se posaron sobre su cuello, rozando la piel del mismo. Una tenue sonrisa curvó los labios de Antonio y con movimientos fluidos se dio la vuelta para poder encarar a su amante nocturno. Robert se acercó a él, a paso felino, y con el reverso de los dedos rozó la mejilla izquierda del español, lentamente, mientras sus ojos le examinaban. Descendió hasta alcanzar el mentón y con delicadez lo empujó, para levantar su rostro. Se inclinó y le dio un beso, lento, dulce, que dejó la mente de Antonio en blanco durante unos segundos.

Poco después, aquel movimiento se fue intensificando por parte de Robert, que aquel día parecía estar ansioso, lleno de ímpetu. Antonio no era quien para negarle lo que él también deseaba con las mismas ganas. Ahora que estaban en un lugar más apartado, fue el de cabello largo el primero en acariciar por encima de la tela su torso hasta llegar a su entrepierna. La rozó por encima, acunándola en la palma de su mano, y la fue moviendo, metiendo los dedos ligeramente entre las piernas del hispano.

Abandonó sus labios, dejando que éstos tuvieran espacio para pronunciar lo que desearan, y descendió hacia su cuello. En un acto reflejo, España levantó el rostro, con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo el cosquilleo que esa mano le producía con un simple roce extenderse cada vez más por su cuerpo. Los dientes de Robert dejaron un mordisco contra la piel y eso le hizo jadear ahogadamente, sorprendido. Bajó la cabeza y le observó, a tiempo para apreciar esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Le dio un beso en los labios, fugaz, y entonces las manos de Antonio fueron las que descendieron por su torso, palpándolo. Se agachó hasta quedar de cuclillas y se puso a desabrochar su pantalón, a deshacerse de lo que le impedía ver el miembro de aquel hombre que tenía delante.

Podía de algún modo percibir que los ojos de éste estaban clavados en él, observando cualquier movimiento que hiciera. Tomó su miembro, ligeramente endurecido y empezó a frotarlo, rodeando con sus dedos bien la piel. Se notaba de esta manera lo mucho que su cerebro se le había muerto, lo mucho que las hormonas dominaban sus acciones, ya que no era lo típico en él. Su lengua rozó la punta de su erección, lentamente, provocando un escalofrío que no le pasó desapercibido. Robert cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la humedad de aquella boca que finalmente le había tomado por completo. Su mano se apoyó contra la cabeza de Antonio, cuidando que sus dedos no tiraran de la cinta e hicieran que la máscara se cayera. El español podía notar como balanceaba de manera suave sus caderas contra él, buscando más aquel placer que le estaba otorgando. Podía escuchar sus jadeos que intentaba disimular, pues era consciente de que estaban haciendo aquello en la calle, en un lugar que en cualquier otro momento se encontraría lleno de gente.

A medida que seguía con la felación, balanceó su cabeza más rápido, succionando e intentando adentrarle todo lo que podía en la boca, para darle el mayor placer posible. Pero, de repente, Robert se apartó y se quedó arrodillado, sin nada entre sus labios. Le miró, confundido, y en ese momento el hombre le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Una vez estuvo sobre sus pies, pronto el de cabellos negros le atrajo contra su cuerpo y devoró con avidez sus labios. A partir de ahí fue un frenesí, un descontrol, entre jadeos y gemidos que intentaban mantener a un volumen razonable. Minutos después se encontraba con los brazos apoyados en la parte superior del murete, su rodilla derecha descansaba sobre el banco y la izquierda estaba estirada y descargaba el peso contra el suelo.

Habían estado un rato jugando, ayudando a dilatar al hispano mientras la otra mano le masturbaba. Desearía que le hubiese costado menos acostumbrarse, pero no podían forzar al cuerpo teniendo en cuenta que si eran demasiado ruidosos les escucharían. España suspiró, mirando el agua del canal, lisa ya que nada rompía su quietud. Tenía los pantalones por las rodillas y ahora sentía a Robert a su espalda, acariciando las lumbares con una de las manos.

Ladeó el rostro y se encontró con que le observaba, apreciativo. La posición era muy incómoda, así que dirigió la vista al frente. Dos manos asieron sus nalgas y, lejos de separarlas, lo que hizo fue apretarlas, la una contra la otra. El tabarro estaba medio caído y lo mismo con la camisa, la cual había sido parcialmente desaprovechada mientras habían estado con el previo. Pudo percibir la calidez del miembro de Robert, el cual rozaba contra su piel. Entonces dejó de apretar los cachetes y rozó insistentemente con su erección sobre el espacio entre éstos. Pronto volvió a apretarlos, rodeando mejor su pene con aquellas gloriosas nalgas que Antonio tenía, y empezó a balancear su cintura contra él, masturbándose con ellas.

El rostro de Robert de repente estaba cerca de su hombro y podía sentir constantemente su respiración contra el mismo, algo desacompasada por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Al contrario de lo que podría pensar, aquella acción le produjo a Antonio un tirón de excitación. Podía notarle, tan cerca, y aún así no le penetraba, no le hacía sentirle al completo. Así que cuando llevaba un minuto de esa manera, no fue capaz de reprimir un gemido lastimero, frustrado porque no le estaban dando lo que quería. Fue en ese momento cuando su amante decidió apoyar la punta contra aquellos músculos y empezó a abrirse camino dentro del cuerpo de Antonio con tiento. Éste bajó la cabeza y jadeó ahogadamente, entre molesto y aliviado porque por fin habían llegado a ese punto. Cuando estuvo dentro del todo, le dejó un momento para recuperarse mientras masturbaba el miembro del español, buscando que se relajara.

A partir de ahí, poco a poco empezó el vaivén, tanteando las reacciones que tenía a ese movimiento. Así pues, progresivamente, la velocidad fue aumentando, a medida que la necesidad de los dos se hacía más intensa. Las manos de Antonio estaban apretadas contra el muro, con los dientes apretados y las mejillas encendidas por el calor que estaba experimentando a causa del placer, el esfuerzo físico y la máscara. Podía sentir los gemidos de Robert contra su cuello, el cual había dejado marcado con chupetones que seguramente al día siguiente se arrepentiría de haber dejado que le hiciera.

Le resultaba curioso descubrir que el varón de cabellos oscuros tenía un lado pasional, un lado salvaje con el que cada vez que lo hacían de esa manera España se deleitaba, con aquel vendaval de ímpetu y deseo en el que se transformaba. Las manos que había sobre sus hombros le empujaban constantemente contra el cuerpo del moreno, que lo remataba con un fuerte movimiento pélvico, buscando adueñarse de él al máximo posible.

Viendo que el placer que sentía era intenso, pero insuficiente, el español llevó una mano a su miembro y empezó a masturbarse al ritmo al que le penetraba, lo cual le provocaba estremecimientos que le contraían y que arrancaban gemidos a Robert. Él alcanzó el orgasmo antes que el hombre de cabello largo, que siguió arremetiendo contra él unos segundos más antes de venirse. Se quedaron en aquel lugar, en silencio, respirando agitadamente, un minuto más. Cuando ya casi se recuperaba, sintió que Robert estrujaba una de sus nalgas y se estremeció al recibir un mordisco en la oreja. Intentó rehuir sus dientes y rió por lo bajo.

Después de eso, Robert lentamente fue retirándose de su interior. Una vez estuvo fuera, el hispano se apresuró a subirse la ropa, no fuese que alguien les pillara justo al final. Ladeó la mirada y estuvo un rato entretenido viendo como se arreglaba la suya su compañero, el cual se veía igual de sudoroso que él. Sus ojos coincidieron y España le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, contenta, complacida. Robert tardó un segundo, pero le devolvió el gesto. Como un caballero, volvió a ofrecerle la mano y a conducirle por las calles durmientes de Venecia.

Se dio cuenta de que le estaba llevando de regreso a casa de Feliciano y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era muy tarde. Cuando estaban delante de la verja del jardín, Robert se detuvo y le examinó, con detenimiento. Le miraba a menudo de aquella manera y Antonio podría pasarse así bastante rato. Pero, en vistas de que pronto amanecería, decidió que era hora de regresar. Se acercó a él, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios como despedida. Antes de ser capaz de apartarse demasiado, Robert le atrapó en un abrazo asfixiante y le besó hasta dejarle sin aliento, con algo que España no supo identificar, pero que parecía ser un sentimiento muy intenso e hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Sin embargo, no duró demasiado. Cuando finalizó, su amante nocturno apoyó la cabeza contra la suya, negándose a dejarle ir sin más, pero ambos sabían que ya era la hora de finalizar la cita y que esa especie de romance no podía tener lugar cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del firmamento.

Robert besó el cabello de Antonio y por fin se armó de valor para apartarse de él. España le vio alejarse, a paso ligero, seguramente intentando dominarse para no darse la vuelta e ir a por él. Lo deducía porque él mismo deseaba ir hacia Robert y no dejarle marchar. Pronto le perdió de vista ya que aquella calle era corta y estrecha. Suspiró pesadamente y se fue hacia el interior de la casa, analizando la noche que había tenido.

Se había vuelto un experto en entrar silenciosamente al hogar y se quitó incluso el calzado antes de subir las escaleras. Después de cerrar la puerta, Antonio se fue despojando la ropa y echándola por donde pillaba. Estaba sucio, lo sabía, pero era demasiado tarde como para ponerse a tomar un baño. Dejó la máscara en la mesita que había al lado del lecho y se tumbó sobre éste. Miró al techo, iluminado ligeramente por la luz del exterior, y se puso a pensar en Robert, en todos aquellos sentimientos que había experimentado mientras había estado con él.

Fue justo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que posiblemente estaba jodido, y no se refería al sentido literal.

* * *

><p>La mente era un aliado poderoso en muchas ocasiones, algo fuerte que podía influenciar positivamente en el estado anímico de una persona e inclusive en el físico. Igual que su influjo podía ser benigno, también podía serlo negativo. De eso mismo se había dado cuenta España, aka Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Cuando había llegado a casa, por allí cerca de las cinco y media, se había notado agotado después de un día largo y una sesión de sexo callejero intensa. Sin embargo, después de echarse y empezar a pensar, tuvo la sensación de estar espabilado. Aunque sus ojos ardían, no había manera de conciliar el sueño mientras una y otra vez tenía los mismos pensamientos.<p>

Las horas iban pasando y crecía en él la desesperación. Podía ver la luz que provenía del exterior y cada vez era más consciente de que cuanto más rato pasaba despierto, menos iba a dormir. No dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro, intentando encontrar la pose definitiva que por fin le entregara a los brazos de Morfeo, no obstante aquella no era tarea sencilla cuando su mente se negaba a dejar de trabajar con tanta insistencia. En algún punto de la mañana, cuando los pajarillos ya empezaban a piar como desesperados, Antonio se durmió, incapaz de soportar durante más tiempo aquel cansancio.

A pesar de eso, descansó un total de cinco horas y cuando se despertó se sentía drenado por completo, incluso peor que antes. Pensó en dormir de nuevo, pero su cerebro empezó de nuevo a darle vueltas al asunto y le dio a entender que aunque lo intentara no iba a lograr conciliar el sueño. Molesto consigo mismo, Antonio se levantó de la cama sólo para encontrarse con un suave dolor en su trasero, el cual se volvía más intenso a medida que se iba moviendo cada vez más. Rememoró el momento que habían tenido en la calle, cerca del canal, y se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. Sabía que Robert había estado más pasional que de costumbre, pero también recordaba haberle pedido más, en un susurro, cuando su rostro estaba cerca del suyo y ya estaba en su interior.

Así pues, concluyó que necesitaba un baño lo primero. Se encontró a una criada y le pidió que le preparara la bañera y que le avisara. Él, mientras, escogió su ropa y se echó sobre la cama a esperar. El servicio de Feliciano era eficiente y no pasó mucho desde que realizó la petición hasta que la terminaron. El agua caliente contra su piel desnuda fue una especie de bendición. De alguna manera le aliviaba el trasero y eso en aquel momento era importante. Sin embargo, la relajación no le duró tanto como hubiese deseado ya que el cerebro traicionero no le pensaba dar descanso.

Frustrado por esa imposibilidad de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, la nación española gruñó a disgusto y se levantó rápidamente, sin importarle aquella punzada que se propagó como la luz de un rayo en la oscuridad. Mientras quitaba el tapón de la bañera, podía sentir que el agua le resbalaba por el cuerpo, produciendo un cosquilleo intermitente. Se movió con cuidado, ya que el suelo estaba mojado y no quería resbalarse y golpearse la cabeza contra algo.

Se secó con dedicación, se puso unas prendas sencillas, se peinó los cabellos húmedos y se miró en el espejo. Sus mejillas se volvieron del color de la grana cuando se dio cuenta de la marca que tenía en el cuello. Estaba situada en un lugar que quedaba a la vista, lo cual dificultaba el ocultarla. Era una especie de chupetón, que también podría confundirse con un mordisco. Si lo pensaba fríamente, Antonio era incapaz de decidirse por una de las dos cosas. No recordaba ni en qué punto le había hecho aquello ya que estaba demasiado sumido en el placer como para haberlo encontrado ni tan siquiera ligeramente doloroso. Ojalá llevara el pelo más largo, así podría taparse el cuello. Pero ni en eso era afortunado, le tocaría hacer ver que no se daba cuenta de que los ojos de los demás se clavaban en aquella llamativa mancha.

Deambuló por los pasillos, pensativo, hasta que de repente al girar la esquina se encontró con Feliciano. El joven estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, encima llevaba un chaleco marrón claro y los pantalones eran de la misma tonalidad, con rayas de un color diferente que contrastaba. Al verle, el chico esbozó una sonrisa afable que se le contagió.

— Es raro verte a estas horas dando vuelta por la casa, España —le comentó con amabilidad—. ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo? Puedes usar otra habitación si en la que estás te sientes incómodo o no puedes dormir.

— ¿Eh? No, no se trata de eso. Me he despertado y no he podido volver a conciliar el sueño, así que me he dicho que era un buen momento para desayunar con el anfitrión y el resto de los invitados. Con eso de las fiestas, no es que haya pasado demasiado tiempo aquí.

— Pues me temo que hoy únicamente estaremos tú y yo. Al menos por ahora. Las mujeres del servicio me han dicho que Francia aún duerme, así que me parece que hoy el que no se va a levantar va a ser él. ¿Te parece que vayamos ya a comer entonces?

Asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y le fue siguiendo por el pasillo abundantemente decorado. Le parecía curioso que fuese él el que estuviera despierto y que Francia aún estuviera en la cama. Recordaba la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior y sintió algo en el estómago, una especie de decepción o tristeza. Aunque a continuación le asaltó otro pensamiento: ¿Habría ido a espiarles? No era la primera vez que lo había hecho, ya le había dicho antes que les había visto bailando en San Marcos. La noche anterior, ni se había planteado que Francis pudiera haberles seguido, pero ahora la idea le parecía hasta viable. Puede que hubiese llegado incluso más tarde que él, intentando encontrarles por las calles de Venecia.

Sacudió sus pensamientos, reprendiéndose por ser a veces tan teatrero y montarse tales escenarios dignos de tragedia Griega en su cabeza. ¿Por qué motivo iba Francis a buscarles? Ya le había dicho que no quería salir con él, que se iba a ir con Robert, y él mismo había rechazado su oferta. ¿Para qué iba a ir detrás de alguien que no tenía ningún interés en él? Seguramente el francés se había ido a dar una vuelta por Venecia y había encontrado algún ligue. Pues que le fuese muy bien, oye. Esperaba que a esa persona le tuviese más respeto, porque lo que era con los amigos de hacía mucho tiempo, Francis sabía comportarse como el perfecto gilipollas.

Ahí estableció el límite y regresó a la realidad antes de enfadarse y sentirse más resentido contra su amigo —o ex amigo, cómo se le quiera decir—. Escuchó las historias de Feliciano acerca del Carnaval, de cómo la gente lo encontraba como la vía de escape y cómo cada vez atraía a más ciudadanos, que buscaban divertirse amparados por el anonimato. España no aportó demasiado, sólo fue asintiendo, sonriendo y poco más. Estaba con sus cosas, de nuevo pensando en Robert, como un estúpido.

— ¿Estás bien, España? Te he visto muy callado hoy, estás como perdido, ausente.

Los ojos dorados del muchacho vagaron por el chupetón del cuello y luego, en medio segundo, regresaron a los orbes jade del español. Se notaba que se preocupaba de corazón y ante el español se abría una puerta, la oportunidad de oro. Cuando había tenido problemas, siempre se los había contado a Francia, que en ocasiones podía ser como un hermano para él. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban en esa situación tan delicada, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía a quién acudir. Todas sus inquietudes, sus tonterías, sus dilemas, se quedaban siempre en su interior, girando y girando hasta que crecían en tamaño. ¿Y si se lo contaba a Feliciano? Era joven, sí, pero quizás una opinión fresca le serviría. Suspiró, resignado y parcialmente derrotado, y miró a los lados antes de empezar a hablar.

— ¿Puedo contarte algo? Pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie: ni a Francia, ni a Romano, ni a Austria... A nadie.

— ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que me puedes contar lo que sea, España! Te aprecio mucho y me gustaría poderte ayudar si está en mi mano, aunque sea escuchándote —dijo el italiano con ímpetu, decidido y al mismo tiempo feliz por saber que el español le estaba brindando esta oportunidad.

— Verás... ¿Sabes que he estado encontrándome con ese tipo del carnaval? Le conocí el primer día, por casualidad, y bueno, la cosa acabó como acabó. El caso es que nos hemos visto, noche tras noche... Esto está muy mal. Ayer me di cuenta de que creo que siento algo por ese hombre. La idea de encontrarme con él me emociona, me hace feliz. Sé que cuando esté con él voy a divertirme, voy a sentirme querido, voy a sentirme inclusive protegido y no voy a tener que preocuparme por nada más que no sea bailar. Ni siquiera sé de dónde es, pero sé que me gusta y que cuanto más rato paso con él, más me agrada hasta el punto en el que estoy, en el que pienso... —se quedó callado, dándose el coraje suficiente como para exponer en voz alta aquellos pensamientos que tanto le asustaban—. Pienso que estoy empezando a enamorarme de él.

— Estamos hablando de un humano... —murmuró a media voz el menor de los Vargas, pensativo.

— ¡Lo sé! Sé que es lo peor que podría haber hecho. Los humanos son efímeros, un día están aquí y al otro desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Y, mientras, nosotros seguimos avanzando, seguimos viviendo en un mundo en el que esa persona ya no estará. Sé que si me enamoro de él, cuando no esté, voy a sufrir. ¿Pero cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo lo detengo? Quiero decir... Creo que es la primera vez que siento algo así, de esta manera, tan repentinamente, con alguien de quien sé tan poco.

— A veces no podemos escoger de quién nos enamoramos, España —murmuró con añoranza, recordando a aquella joven nación de la que se había enamorado él mismo cuando era tan sólo un chiquillo, no hacía tanto. Se preguntaba dónde estaba en ese momento, si aún estaría en algún lugar, a salvo. Siempre rezaba a Dios porque así fuera.

— Mi Rey es tremendamente católico, Feli. Si no detengo esta locura ahora mismo, si me enamoro más, estoy seguro de que querré ir a verle allí donde esté. Si se lo digo, me tachará de inmoral. Sé que lo soy, que a los ojos de Dios ahora mismo lo soy, pero no puedo controlar este sentimiento. Es horrible... Una parte de mí desearía que estuviera casado, que tuviera hijos y que me diera la certeza de que lo nuestro es completamente imposible.

— Pero eso te rompería el corazón, ¿no? ¿Por qué no disfrutar de algo aunque sean pocos años?

— ¿Sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer Carlos? Sería capaz de decirme que si paso un par de meses en un monasterio, en la montaña, vería la luz y de paso Dios absolvería mis pecados. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no puedo pasarme meses recluido. Quizás eso es lo que debe ocurrir, quizás lo que me hace falta es que mi corazón se rompa para que así pueda seguir adelante. Aunque lo pase mal, aunque me sienta triste, seguro que después todo mejora.

— ¡No digas eso! —exclamó atónito por las palabras del hispano, el cual ahora le miraba asustado por ese repentino grito—. El amor es algo bonito, España. ¿Por qué tenemos que renunciar a ello por ser naciones? ¿Qué más da si la otra persona es un humano o una nación?

Los ojos verdes del hispano bajaron hasta que se centraron en el plato ahora vacío que había delante de él. ¿En serio daba igual? Si se había encaprichado de esa manera en media semana, ¿quién le decía que no iba a ser peor cuanto más tiempo pasara? Por un momento, Antonio experimentó un miedo que le entumeció las extremidades. ¿Y si se enamoraba perdidamente de Robert? Luego no sabía si sería capaz de soportar su ausencia. Eran naciones y el tiempo lo curaba todo, o eso decían, pero él no se consideraba tan fuerte. El amor era un gran desconocido para España, el cual no estaba seguro de querer experimentarlo. ¿Y si no estaba preparado para algo tan intenso?

Podía notar que los ojos del otro chico seguían fijos en él, como si esperara que le dijera algo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una expresión preocupada que le dio un vuelco al estómago. En ese momento se dio cuenta de por qué no tenía que contarle esas cosas a un chiquillo. Le había hecho cargar con un peso que definitivamente no estaba destinado a él. Sonrió suavemente, transmitiéndole una sensación de calma que en realidad él mismo no poseía, y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— No te preocupes, Feli. No sé bien qué es lo que voy a hacer pero, haga lo que haga, estaré bien. El amor es complicado.

El italiano fue lo suficientemente avispado como para darse cuenta de que esa nación que tenía delante no estaba siendo completamente sincera con él. Su hermano se lo había dicho antes, en una de esas veces en las que habían podido estar juntos, que España era un tipo que a veces se guardaba todo lo que sentía y que no dejaba que nadie le ayudara. Había intentado en ese momento escuchar la opinión de Feliciano pero, al ver que no era la misma que la suya, había vuelto a recluirse. Lamentaba profundamente que no hubiera podido encontrar en él la respuesta, no haber podido ser para él de mayor ayuda.

— Supongo que, al fin y al cabo, ésta es una decisión que únicamente yo debo tomar —dijo España—. Gracias por escucharme.

— ¿Acerca de qué tienes que tomar una decisión? Cualquiera diría que estás planeando atentar contra la vida de alguien —dijo repentinamente la voz de un tercer individuo.

Tanto Antonio como Feliciano brincaron sobre el asiento al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Francia, el cual había tenido días mejores y contaba con unas tenues ojeras. En su rostro podía leerse el cansancio, lo cual era un anuncio de que se había ido a dormir bastante tarde la noche anterior. Lo siguiente que expresó fue la confusión al darse cuenta de aquel silencio extraño que se había formado después de que hubiera abierto la boca. Por su gesto, dedujeron que no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho anteriormente y que el tema de que Antonio estaba enamorado aún continuaba siendo un secreto.

— No estoy planeando atentar contra la vida de nadie, no seas ridículo —añadió finalmente España, negando con la cabeza—. Tengo que tomar una decisión acerca de un tema que nada tiene que ver ni contigo, ni con ninguna otra nación. Así que me lo guardaré para mí ya que es personal.

— Está bien, como quieras. Sólo preguntaba por si necesitabas otra opinión.

Fue extraño sentir por un segundo que quizás se lo tenía que decir. Menos mal que pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello hubiera sido un gran error. No se le olvidaba que Francia le había dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de aquel hombre. Negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa relajada, que intentaba aliviar un poco la tensión.

— Gracias por la intención, pero de verdad que es algo que tengo que solucionar yo solo —dijo Antonio intentando quitarle importancia—. Me voy a mi habitación a dormir otro rato. De repente me ha dado sueño y creo que lo mejor será que lo aproveche.

Arrastró la silla hacia atrás, abriéndose el hueco suficiente para levantarse. La volvió a empujar hasta que estuvo pegada contra la mesa y con una simple sonrisa se despidió de Feliciano. Viró sobre sus talones y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando pasaba por el lado de Francis, de repente sintió que le agarraban la muñeca y que tiraban de su brazo con cierta fuerza. Entornó el rostro y se encontró de frente con la mirada azul de Francis. No sabía bien qué era, pero le parecía que en ella veía los vestigios de la preocupación.

— ¿Vas a ir de nuevo a esa fiesta? No es la mejor idea, ¿eres consciente de ello? No te lo voy diciendo constantemente porque quiera arruinarte la vida —le dijo Francis en un tono bajo que Feliciano casi no pudo ni escuchar.

— No lo sé, pero es algo que yo decido, Francia. Te pido que no te metas en esto. No sé si es porque Robert no te gusta, pero a mí me parece una gran persona y eso es lo que cuenta —contestó Antonio firme, sin titubear, mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

Se aguantaron la mirada durante un par de segundos y entonces los ojos de Francis bajaron, alarmados por algo inusual en la piel de su vecino. Entonces supo que había visto el chupetón que le había dejado Robert. Se sintió nervioso al ver que su rostro se tornaba serio, falto de expresión, como si le hubiese caído un jarro de agua fría en la cabeza.

— ¿Eso que tienes en el cuello cómo te lo has hecho?

No respondió, pero supuso que precisamente la falta de contestación sería suficiente para que comprendiera que el autor de aquello era Robert. Hizo falta un segundo, pero lo entendió; lo supo porque de repente su cara expresaba enfado. De repente, sin avisar, casi bruscamente, la nación gala soltó la mano de España, entornó el rostro para mirar a otro lado y en una moción pausada terminó por cruzarse de brazos. Antes de que empezaran a pelearse por algún motivo desconocido, Antonio puso distancia entre ellos dos. Le recibió un pasillo silencioso, vacío, por el cual anduvo lentamente hacia su habitación.

Las palabras de Feliciano aún sonaban en su cabeza y, aunque creía que tenía parte de razón, también pensaba que era como la persona que lanza ideas sobre una sociedad ideal en la que todo el mundo se comporta. El amor no distinguía entre edades, ni sexo, ni razas, ni nada... Pero, ¿eso significaba que tenía que abrazar ese sentimiento tan fuerte y dejar todos sus principios y creencias de lado? ¿Debía sacrificarlo todo por un amor que había nacido en tres días y que podía morir de la noche a la mañana del mismo modo? Era irónico y le hacía sentirse culpable pero creía más en la palabra de Francis que en la de Feliciano.

Aunque estuvieran peleados y entre ellos las cosas no fueran demasiado agradables, ambos siempre habían pensado de manera parecida. Si veían el mundo bastante similar, eso quería decir que el consejo que le estaba dando sería el mismo que España le daría a alguien en su misma situación.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaa~!<strong>

**Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar xD Perdón uvu' Dun dun duuunnnnnnn Está enamorado xD Como me suele pasar, no sé qué comentar sobre el capítulo. Las prohibiciones de entrar en conventos o casas de juego con las máscaras son reales, al parecer la gente hizo locuras y tuvieron que poner límites. Carnaval de Venecia, so hardcore. Bueno, duraba como 6 meses XD**

**El título pues se refiere al error de enamorarse de un humano, que ha sido el tema recurrente del segundo trozo del capítulo**

**Paso a comentar los review,**

_Guest ,_ **¡Pues sí! Está muy infravalorado y muy poca gente escribe de él. Es muy triste :'D... Gracias por tu comentario ;v; Espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

_lscar, _**son medio adolescentes, la verdad, están tontos XDDD Bueno, ahora que está enamorado, pues la posibilidad de que le termine haciendo daño es mucho más fuerte. Bueno, no creo que Antonio sea el único que se haya cargado el intento de arreglar las cosas. Francis lo inició, sí, pero cuando Antonio le pidió ceder las hostilidades, el ansia de invadir territorios que no son suyos, Francis tampoco aceptó. Quiere estar bien con Antonio pero quiere también sus tierras e influencias. Todo no se puede tener. Antonio estaba dispuesto a comerse su orgullo si él se comprometía. Estaba dispuesto a olvidar la traición que ya ha recibido por parte de Francis, pero éste no cedió, así que otra decepción. Jajaja, me gusta ese mal presentimiento que tienes con Robert :D No diré nada, tendrás que esperar al final para saber XD. Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar =u=**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**hola~ Ay, lo siento, es que ya sabes que voy a mi ritmo xD Espero que los exámenes, si los has acabado, te hayan ido bien ouob Vamos trabajando, haciendo xD Bueno, por ahora lo que está claro es que Francis ha visto a Antonio con Robert y no le gusta que estén juntos. Me hace gracia que eres la segunda que sospecha de Robert XD Interesantes teorías XDDD ¿Cómo me van a molestar? O.o ¡No me molestan, mujer ;_; ! ¡Me gusta leerlas! Me las puedes contar siempre. Gracias por leer, por dejar review y por contarme tus teorías. ¡Abrazosss!**

_Maruychan, _**me encanta lo tenaz que eres con tu teoría XDDD Tanto que no sé si te ha gustado el resto del capítulo o no. Bueno, tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber si es cierta o no. Te aseguro que al final del fanfic no quedará duda sobre la identidad de cada uno :) -hugs-**

_Hethetli, _**xDD bueno yo no afirmo ni desmiento nada. Me gusta escuchar vuestras teorías, ya veremos luego qué pasa xD Robert es un romanticón xD Lo de que se va a quedar sin pañuelos me ha matado de risa XD La Señora Bonnefoy XDDDD Yo creo que, mientras no salgan ellos formalmente, su relación es abierta como tú dices pero que si encuentra algo serio, sobre todo en el caso de España, seguro que Francis ardería en celos en plan: NO. Ah, me has hecho tan feliz al recordar lo del mundo paralelo y el you're cheating on me... ;A; Gracias por esta alegría XD Me parece muy interesante porque tú te has puesto de parte de Antonio con lo de dejar de salir con Robert pero alguien me dejó review diciendo que pobre Francis que él lo intentaba pero que el orgullo de Antonio... XD Me encanta ver cómo os posicionáis**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Saludos**

**Miruru.**


End file.
